Blue Fire - Dawn of Angels
by Pandora Cipriano
Summary: Sua rotina era sempre a mesma: fazer seus afazeres no décimo terceiro templo, aturar um Buda mimado e mandão que parecia viver apenas para importuná-la, observar as amazonas treinarem na arena junto dos cavaleiros e escutarem as fofocas das servas sobre a vidas de todos naquele lugar. Porém além dessas pequenas coisas em sua rotina, Mila era uma garota especial...
1. Chapter 1 - Meu Mundo

**[Capitulo 1 – Meu Mundo] **

Ela não é uma garota comum, na verdade nunca foi. Desde pequena ela sabia que tinha algo de errado consigo mesma, mas achou melhor ignorar. Ela não usa quilos de maquiagem como muitas por ai, não passa fome para ficar em forma até por que seu corpo é bem esbelto. Com algumas curvas para dar charme. Ela não tem amigas com quem conversar, desabafar, falar sobre coisas banais e acha que ela liga? A resposta é não.

Depois de ter sido traída por uma amiga e passar o maior vexame na frente de todos ela se isolou. E preferia assim... Ninguém para amolá-la, ninguém para ficar em cima dela e mesmo que sentisse falta de uma amiga ela ficava calada na dela. Como disse ela não é uma garota comum, não vai chorar na sua frente mesmo que faça ela sofrer. Ela não vai demonstrar seus sentimentos mesmo que a torture com a pior arma e método que existe.

Assim é Mila. Uma garota de cabelos curtos e volumosos em tonalidade vermelha escarlate, um pouco alta com seus 1,76, magra, porém com curvas e seios médios. Olhos amendoados e de forte intensidade. Boca rosada naturalmente dando inveja a qualquer garota.

Às vezes ela pensava se tinha feito algo de errado, mas sempre chegava a mesma resposta... Não! Apesar de ser sozinha ela era uma pessoa boa, gentil com todos e procurava sempre não criar problemas, mas claro que não levava desaforo para casa. E por isso acabava entrando em confusões com um trio de internas do santuário onde uma dessas três garotas foi um dia sua melhor amiga.

Depois disso ela aprendeu a não confiar em ninguém. Mas ela não era infeliz como muitos pensavam, ela vivia bem e lembrando novamente... Ela não é uma garota comum. Prova disso era o garotinho de aproximadamente dez anos, cabelos pretos rebeldes, pele branca e olhos acinzentados.

Seria um garoto comum se não fosse por um detalhe que se encontrava atrás dele: uma bela calda felpuda negra e duas orelhas de gato. (Você leu certo).

O garoto observava Mila que mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto repousava debaixo de uma arvore que fazia uma ótima sombra. O calor das terras gregas parecia ter aumentado naquele dia, coisa que não a agradou muito. Detestava o calor.

- Você é muito preguiçosa Mila – disse ele sentando ao lado dela – Não devia estar na cozinha ajudando sua irmã com os lanches que serão servidos para as novas internas que vão chegar?

- Você consegue ficar calado por pelo menos dois minutos? Ou cinco? – questionou-se ela e como resposta o garoto apenas rolou os olhos – Estou no meu intervalo se quer saber – completou em seguida.

Mila não era interna, ela era uma serva do décimo terceiro templo onde sua irmã mais velha era governanta e coordenava as obrigações das criadas. Mila ficava na cozinha mais precisamente. Ela conhecia todos os cavaleiros de ouro e era amiga de alguns como, por exemplo, Saga de gêmeos e Aioros de sagitário, o restante ela preferia ignorar.

- Mila! Preciso de sua ajuda! – ouviu a cozinheira gritar, abriu somente um dos olhos para vê-la na porta do fundo da casa 13.

Suspirou e se levantou, bateu na saia afastando as poeiras invisíveis e seguiu em direção ao templo onde Anabelle lhe esperava. O pequeno garoto raposa lhe seguiu silenciosamente, adorava acompanhar Mila pelo santuário em suas tarefas diárias. Quando ficava entediado ia dar uma volta por aí, mas sempre se podia vê-lo atrás de Mila.

A cozinheira lhe sorriu e andou ao lado dela até chegarem a cozinha enorme daquele templo. A cozinha possuía dois fogões cada um com seis bocas, panelas grandes estavam nas mesmas esquentando a comida feita pelas mãos divinas de Anabelle. Havia uma mesa de madeira retangular extensa onde legumes, verduras e frutas eram cortados, havia também outra mesa só que menor onde pequenos potes de temperos eram postos.

Armários ficavam no fundo da cozinha longe das mesas e panelas, eram grandes pegando do teto ao chão. Lá ficavam as panelas, pratos, copos e outras coisas, em frente a esse armário havia uma cômoda com sete gavetas onde ficavam os garfos, facas, panos e etc.

Mila pegou seu avental pendurado do lado da porta de entrada da cozinha e o amarrou na cintura, não usava touca já que seu cabelo era curto. Sua parte na cozinha era o de cortar os legumes, havia outras duas criadas já ajudando.

- Rápido com isso meninas, precisamos levar para a arena logo antes das garotas novas chegarem – ordenou Anabelle.

Anabelle era uma grega exuberante, possuía 46 anos de idade apesar de na aparência parecer possuir menos. Cabelos curtos castanhos sempre penteados para trás, olhos azuis claros e uma feição marcante. Apesar de parecer durona ela era bastante amável principalmente com Mila e Irina, sua irmã mais velha.

- Onde está minha irmã, Anabelle? – questionou Mila enquanto cortava uma cenoura.

- Na sala de jantar com Atena, ela está dando as últimas coordenadas – respondeu ela enquanto mexia em algo na panela.

Mila era rápida em cortas as verduras e assim rapidamente ela terminou tudo e agora ajudava Anabelle a colocar nas bandejas que seriam postas nas mesas de comidas na arena. Após tudo ajeitado todas as criadas incluindo Mila seguiram Anabelle até a arena.

Cada uma carregava uma bandeja de prata tampada. Ao sair Mila sentiu o sol lhe tocar novamente e ela resmungou, odiava calor e aquele dia Apollo parecia estar querendo judiar dos pobres mortais. Ainda veria ela mesma ou outra criada desmaiar por causa do calor.

**- xXx – **

Com sua bota calçada ela se levantou da cama, deu mais uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de sair. Sua roupa não era apropriada para o calor infernal da Grécia, mas ela não podia evitar adorava aquele estilo rock'n roll que era sua marca registrada. Sempre usava uma boa e uma jaqueta de couro não importa a estação do ano.

O look completada com o resto da roupa, uma saia plissada de tonalidade escura em um lilás quase igual ao seu longo e liso cabelo com uma trança na lateral. Seus olhos claros fitavam a si mesma e após constatar que estava ótima daquele jeito, pegou sua bolsa e pendurou-a nos ombros logo depois de pegar sua guitarra, descendo em seguida indo até a recepção daquele pequeno hotel.

Parou no balcão e esperou a pequena senhora virar-se para ela com um sorriso enrugado, entregou o pouco do dinheiro que tinha e pagou pela hospedagem. Havia chegado noite passada as terras gregas e aquele hotel de madeira que parecia que a qualquer momento iria despencar fora o que conseguira pagar com o possuía.

Após tudo pronto ela deu as costas e saiu carregando suas coisas. Ao sair sentiu o sol castigar seus olhos, as pedras que compunham a ruazinha onde estava eram claras demais e dentro do hotel a iluminação era diferente, resmungou algo logo após começar a andar. E o pouco que andou a fez repensar sobre a escolha da roupa. "Devia ter colocado outra roupa mesmo" pensou enquanto andava.

Por alguns minutos e quilômetros ela andou até que parou simplesmente de andar quando sentiu cansada demais para continuar sob aquele calor infernal. Suspirou. Virou seu rosto encontrando novamente seu reflexo no vidro de uma loja fechada, "Será que estou fazendo o certo?" se questionou.

Raphaela já fora uma garota feliz e rodeada de pessoas que a amavam, porém tudo aquilo lhe foi tirado quando aquele tirano que todos do Vaticano pensavam estar bem trancado no inferno retornou e sabe Deus lá como, sua vida foi mudada drasticamente e naquela noite ela prometeu a si mesma que ficaria forte. Iria se fortalecer e iria ao encontro dele para matá-lo, ele e a maldita filha dele também.

E foi nesse momento que ela ouvira do padre Patrick sobre o santuário e aceitando o e-mail de uma tal Saori Kido da fundação ela agora se encontrava na Grécia prestes a ir para o tal santuário.

- Vamos lá Raphaela você consegue – disse para si mesma voltando a caminhar.

Não demorou muito até ela encontrar o ponto de encontro que estava marcado no papel que imprimira noite passada, no mesmo dizia para ela se encontrar em uma praça logo após uma loja de flores. Não fora difícil achar a tal praça até porque a mesma se encontrava cheia de pessoas da mesma idade que ela ou talvez até mais velhas, havia tanto homens quanto mulheres.

Suspirou e se aproximou calmamente achando um banco para se sentar, pos sua guitarra protegida pela capa preta ao lado do banco e sentou. Olhou os garotos e garotas que conversavam apesar de haver outros que preferiam ficar sozinhos, depois abaixou o olhar para o papel que segurava. O endereço era o certo, mas estava nervosa demais para esperar.

- Veio se tornar amazona também? – ouviu uma voz animada ao seu lado e só então notou uma menina sentada ali.

Ela era magra e alta, provavelmente tinha entre 1,77 e 1,80cm, cabelo ruivo alaranjado preso em dois rabos um de cada lado da cabeça possuía franja e fios soltos na lateral. Ela segurava um livro de capa escura, porém sua atenção agora era voltado a si.

- Ah sim... – disse sem saber ao certo o que responder.

A menina lhe sorriu em seguida e quando fora perguntar seu nome um grito histérico vindo de um grupinho de garotas ecoou na praça e Raphaela deu graças a deus de não haver ninguém além deles ali. Mas logo viu o motivo de tanto alarme, logo a frente se encontrava um garoto provavelmente de mesma idade que a sua, cabelos repicados e esverdeados, sorriso no rosto e a julgar pela aparência e forme de se vestir poderia dizer que ele fazia o estilo popularzinho da turma e popular entre as garotas. Sabe? Aquele tipo que é amiga de todas as garotas do colégio?

Junto dele estava uma garota, longos cabelos ondulados e bem cuidados, parecia até uma modelo devido sua altura e perfeição. Ela até sorria como uma miss simpatia possuía olhos azuis claros e inacreditavelmente tudo nela parecia... Perfeito.

- Peço perdão pelo atraso pessoal – disse o garoto educadamente – Se já estão todos aqui, peço que nos sigam e entre no ônibus logo ali, quando entrarmos explicaremos tudo – sorriu ela apontando para o ônibus.

O tal possuía o logo "Fundação Express" na lateral e estava em azul enquanto que o carro possuía uma cor clara chegando quase a um creme. Em fila indiana todos entraram no ônibus e durante o "trajeto" Raphaela notou algumas meninas jogando charme para o garoto que ela apelidou de "popularzinho" enquanto que a garota ficou com o apelido "modelo".

Logo ela entrou e sentou-se no penúltimo banco, até porque não havia mais espaço na frente sendo que todas as garotas exceto ela e a menina que puxou papo consigo estavam sentadas lá. Então não restava outra opção a não ser se sentar no fundão como dizem.

Logo o ônibus deu a partida.

- Bom começaremos pelas apresentações... Eu sou Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda e sou um cavaleiro de bronze – disse ele e algumas garotas dos bancos da frente deram gritinhos – Essa é Amber, uma amazona ainda em treinamento e está em seu terceiro ano de treino. Ela é treinada por Aioria, o cavaleiro de ouro de leão.

O murmúrio se estendeu logo depois assim como os comentários nada apropriados, por parte dos homens.

"Ela é gostosa"

"Que gata essa loura"

"Eu catava ela" "Eu pegava ela"

E assim eram os comentários fazendo Raphaela rolar os olhos.

- Lamento não ter falado nada antes, mas as pessoas comuns não sabem de nossa existência – disse a loira ao lado de o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Por que não?! – perguntou alguém mais a frente.

- As pessoas comuns não entenderiam e poderiam até nos julgar o que dificultaria nosso trabalho em protegê-los – explicou Shun.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou outro.

- Logo vocês saberão – respondeu a "modelo".

Depois disso tudo ficou em "silencio", não completamente pois as meninas na frente começaram a fazer varias perguntas fúteis para o cavaleiro de bronze, tais como 'você tem namorada?' 'quantos anos tem?' e novamente Raphaela fora obrigada a rolar os olhos. Virou-se para a janela do ônibus e viu que estavam em uma rua bem íngreme, porém não havia movimentação no local.

Mas apesar da mudança de local rápida isso não diminuiu o calor que parecia ter aumentado dentro daquele ônibus, por mais que os bancos fossem confortáveis não havia ar condicionado e as janela abriam somente na parte de cima deixando um espaço bem pequeno para o vento entrar. Mentalmente Raphaela xingou a pessoa que havia projetado aquele ônibus.

Balançou a camisa que usava na tentativa de fazer vento.

- Pelo que vejo ainda não se acostumou com o calor daqui – ouviu a mesma menina falar novamente, porém ela não entendeu nada do que a menina falava afinal era outra língua. Depois de um riso ela tornou a dizer (em inglês) – Realmente você não é daqui – riu – Me chamo Kate, e você?

- Raphaela – disse somente, pelo menos alguém falava inglês e assim poderia se comunicar direito.

- Não se preocupe no santuário a senhorita Saori exigiu que os cavaleiros aprendessem inglês para se comunicar com os estrangeiros, afinal não é somente gregos que viram amazonas ou cavaleiros – disse ela.

- E você é grega pelo visto – falou a olhando.

- Não, mas meu pai era e meu mudei de Londres para uma pequena cidade perto daqui quando eu tinha 13 anos – contou – Porém nunca estive na capital Atenas – disse olhando ao redor.

O ônibus percorreu por mais algumas quilômetros aquela terra deserta e coberta por destroços de templos antigos e por um momento Raphaela pensou que o motorista havia se perdido, mas não fora somente ela todos no ônibus olharam pela janela a procura de alguma coisa que não fosse templo em ruínas ou pilares arrebentados.

Logo o ônibus parou e seguindo os dois cavaleiros todos saíram do ônibus.

Não havia nada no campo de visão deles a não ser aquelas ruínas brancas e umas mais escuras por conta do tempo.

- Onde será que estamos? – ouviu Kate comentar ao seu lado.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas espero não estarmos perdidos – respondeu ela olhando ao seu redor.

- Sei que muitos de vocês estão preocupados com que há nesse terreno abandonado, porém asseguro vocês de que isso não passa de uma simples ilusão – contou Shun deixando todos surpresos e confusos - Os cavaleiros devem se manter longe dos olhos comuns dos cidadãos da cidade de Atenas, por isso quem está do lado de fora apenas enxerga uma grande área cheia de destroços de templos.

- Nossa deusa, Atena, usa seu cosmo para criar essa ilusão – começou a tal Amber – Mas do outro lado deste campo de energia está o santuário.

- Mas e se as pessoas "normais" entrarem no santuário? – perguntou um garoto.

- Eles não podem, essa barreira bloqueando a passagem e somente um ser dotado de uma energia própria chamada cosmo é capaz de sair e entrar no santuário. Além do mais existem guardas na entrada e qualquer anormalidade eles emitem o alarme.

Por alguns segundos o silencio reinou até Shun o quebrar.

- Se não tiverem mais perguntas vamos continuar, temos muita coisa a fazer hoje – disse ele – Peço que formem grupos de quatro pessoas e passem juntos, a primeira vez que você ultrapassa a barreira pode ser uma sensação forte e se estiver segurando firme em alguém seja melhor.

Rapidamente os grupos foram formados, a julgar pela feições de todos eles pareciam com medo e talvez devessem tudo o que falaram parecia surreal e estranho (sem dizer um tanto fantasioso). Porém Raphaela olhou em volta e viu que sobrara somente ela e Kate que estava ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem meninas faremos par com vocês – disse Amber puxando Shun junto, ela deu a mão a Kate e Shun pegou calmamente em sua mão a fazendo arfar. Afinal aquele rapaz com cara de menino e popular era muito bonito, mas não que fosse ficar de quatro por ele. Ela não era dessas garotas fáceis e nem tinha ido até o santuário para arrumar namorado – Muito bem o primeiro grupo a frente avance! – gritou a loura.

Grupo a grupo foi passando até que chegou a vez de Raphaela, sem perceber acabou apertando a mão de Shun e Kate fortemente tamanho seu nervosismo.

- Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo – disse ele para ela que assentiu temerosa – No três... Um, dois... TRÊS! – gritou no ultimo numero.

Rapidamente ultrapassaram a barreira e realmente a primeira vez era horrível, Raphaela sentiu uma vertigem forte e um embrulho no estomago como se estivesse sendo girada sem parar. Sua mente ficou embaralhada e demorou um pouco para se situar e foi somente quando sua cabeça parou de rodar que ela pode ver um enorme muro de pedra protegido por guardas usando armaduras prateadas.

Porém logo atrás do portão de grades era possível ver casinhas pequenas em montanhas e uma longa escadaria e bem no alto da montanha havia uma estatua, tudo estava longe, mas ainda sim era possível ver perfeitamente.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao santuário de Atena! – disse Amber com um sorriso.

**- xXx – **

- Essa comida toda está me dando fome – resmungou Yukio.

Como sempre atrás de Mila, a mesma já se encontrava na arena ajudando Anabelle a arrumar a mesa com comida. Tudo teria que estar perfeito, pelo que a ruiva ouviu primeiro Atena falaria algo no alto da sacada do templo treze e depois uma pequena apresentação dos aprendizes seria feita. Logo depois eles poderiam comer e se enturmar com os veteranos, para então irem conhecer o santuario.

Mila bufou, achava aquilo um tédio. Pelo menos era o mostrava por fora, mas por dentro sua alma clamava para poder estar ao lado daquelas aprendizas tanto novas quanto veteranas. A anos ela queria ser amazona, mas Irina (sua irmã) dizia que era uma vida arriscada e que não era coisa para ela. Para Mila virar amazona não era apenas proteger Atena, ser amazona era um símbolo para ela, de força e coragem.

Gostava quando as mulheres mostravam que eram tão fortes quanto os homens e admirava Shina de cobra por isso, ela tinha fibra e era firme com os aprendizes dela. Seria mil vezes melhor se acabar na arena com os treinos de Shina do que ficar na cozinha. Mas naquele momento o que seria melhor para ela era ficar dentro daquele templo e não ficar exposta aos olhos do trio de aprendizas mais fortes de Shina.

Ayra, Riana e Lydia eram o trio famoso do santuário e as melhores internas veteranas, elas estavam no terceiro ano de treinamento assim como Amber. As três eram o orgulho de Shina e a mesma gostava de exibi-las para as outras, algumas até sentiam inveja e outras se sentiam menosprezadas. E seu problema estava bem ali: Riana. Sua ex-melhor amiga, a garota na qual contou para todas as internas que ela era uma louca que falava sozinha e via espíritos mortos.

Foi por causa dela que também havia desistido de ser amazona, não queria ser humilhada novamente.

Yukio olhava para Mila curioso, a mesma se encontrava parada ao lado da mesa de comida onde Anabelle arrumava as bandejas, porém o olhar da ruiva era desatento e distante. Ela fitava o chão coberto por poeira e era visível que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Porém ele logo rolou os olhos ao ver quem se aproximava e como conseqüência viu Mila também sair do transe em que se encontrava.

- Fala Anabelle essa mesa ta linda e aposto que a comida também – disse Milo, o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. O mesmo passou o braço pelo ombro da cozinheira enquanto mostrava aquele sorriso aberto e galante que fazia as amazonas caírem de amores.

- Sim, está, mas não pode tocar – disse batendo na mão dele quando o mesmo a esticou para pegar um pedaço de bolo.

- Ai – reclamou puxando a mão.

- Isso mesmo Anabelle bate nele – incentivou outro cavaleiro, este era alto assim como Milo, mas possuía cabelos repicados e azulados da cor do mar. Olhos sérios e desconfiados, Yukio não gostava dele até porque ele causou muita confusão no santuário no passado.

- Isso ajuda mesmo Kanon – reclamou Milo fechando a cara – Caso não saiba ainda não comi e acabei de chegar de uma missão com Camus. Eu até pensei em comer algo na minha casa, mas o Camus insistiu que tínhamos que vir logo e etc e tal – resmungou rolando os olhos.

Ao lado de Kanon estava um outro rapaz que sempre andava com eles, seu nome era Shura. Ele era o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio, possuía cabelos curtos e negros e olhos escuros, era espanhol e tinha um sotaque bem bonito.

Os três conversavam com Anabelle e ignoravam a presença da ruiva que estava próxima, porém os olhos de Mila caiam em cima de somente uma pessoa. Uma na qual fazia seu coração bater mais rápido sempre que o via e guardava esse sentimento a sete chaves. Ela sempre teve uma queda por Milo, desde que o vira pela primeira vez quando o mesmo ganhou a armadura. Ela era bem novinha, mas sempre sentiu algo por ele e a medida que foi crescendo o sentimento aumentou também.

Mas ela não nutria esperança de que ele a notasse, sabia da fama de pegador que ele possuía e sabia que ultimamente ele andava saindo muito com Riana o que a deixava chateada.

- E essa garota _hermosa_? – perguntou Shura que notou a menina ali perdida em pensamentos enquanto olhava atentamente para Milo, não era difícil saber que ela devia ser uma das criadas já que tivera algo com ele. "Pobre garota" pensou.

Mas mal sabia Shura que Mila nunca tivera nenhum contado com Milo. Depois da fala do moreno os outros dois olharam para ela e Mila sentiu as bochechas corarem ao ter o escorpião a olhando com um sorriso de lado.

- Acho que me lembro de você – comentou Kanon pensativo e logo depois ele estralou os dedos – Ah lembrei! Você é a garota que vê fantasma e _fala _com eles – ironizou enquanto esboçava um sorriso debochado.

Ao ouvir isso Mila abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, odiava quando as pessoas só lembravam dela por aquela trágico dia.

- Ora essa, quem esse cretino pensa que é? – resmungou Yukio – Vou mostrar a ele o que "fantasmas" podem fazer! – disse ele arregaçando as mangas da blusa negra que usava.

- Não! – exclamou ela dando um passo e foi então que notou o que fez levando a mão a boca rapidamente para tampá-la. Kanon a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e logo depois riu.

- É pelo jeito os rumores são verdadeiros – disse Kanon sorrindo e dando uma leve cutucada em Shura que apenas deu uma risada pequena.

O capricorniano ouvira os rumores sobre a criada que via e falava com fantasmas, ele e Kanon tinham saído em missão e pelo que ouviu de Aiolos a pobre garota fora humilhada pelas discípulas de Shina. E sentiu pena ao ver o olhar magoado da ruiva. Milo também ria como o geminiano, fazendo Mila se sentir ainda mais magoada.

Mila engoliu em seco e bateu com força a bandeja vazia na mesa, com isso conseguiu a atenção deles.

- Já acabei aqui Anabelle, me retiro – disse firme, porém sua voz embargada a denunciou.

Mila simplesmente se virou e começou a ir embora da arena que estava lotada, sentia os olhares sobre si e pouco se importou. Porém precisava ficar sozinha, Yukio a olhou e depois mirou Kanon irritado. Gostava muito de Mila e verem sempre a humilhando por conta do ocorrido na arena a praticamente um ano atrás o deixava irritado, mas por hora achou melhor deixar aquele idiota de lado.

E logo tratou de ir atrás de Mila.

A passos firmes ela chegou ao jardim do décimo terceiro templo onde andou em direção a enorme fonte que havia ali, ele era todo branco e bem trabalhado nas laterais, retangular, porém sem pontas. No centro um chafariz bem adornado em forma de golfinho e um esguicho saia do centro de sua cabeça.

Havia três bancos de cada lado da fonte e em um deles Mila se sentou, havia retirado o avental e posto o mesmo no encosto do banco de pedra. Por mais que sentisse os olhos marejados ela não se permitia chorar, se fizesse isso era o mesmo que deixá-los vencer. Ela sabia que Riana adoraria vê-la daquele jeito: chorando pelos cantos. Mas não daria esse gostinho a ela.

- Mila – chamou Yukio que se aproximou calmamente. Mas a ruiva não respondeu – Não ligue para o que eles dizem, são idiotas e se acham melhores só porque são cavaleiros de ouro – disse serio e cruzando os braços.

- Yukio... Me deixa sozinha um pouco – pediu ela em voz baixa. O garoto olhou para ela e abaixou a cara assim como suas orelhas murcharam.

Porém o garotinho não se afastou apenas se sentou no outro banco próximo a ela e permaneceu em silencio até que a mesma se sentisse melhor. O jardim do santuário era o único lugar que ela realmente se sentia em paz, além de ser onde podia ficar só sem ter ninguém para lhe encher a paciência.

Sentado no banco Yukio balançava os pés que ficavam suspensos no ar, logo sentiu alguém se aproximar e ao virar a cabeça encontrou um cavaleiro de ouro. Porém não fez nada, até porque sabia que aquele cavaleiro não iria rir da cara dela. Para Yukio aquele guerreiro era o único em quem ele confiava, mesmo sem saber o porque.

- Mila – disse o nome dela com sua voz rouca e firme, logo a garota o fitou – O que houve? – questionou.

- S-Saga – disse ela surpresa por encontrá-lo e rapidamente se levantou curvando-se para ele cordialmente – Pensei que estivesse na arena com os demais.

- Estava resolvendo algo com o grande mestre quando lhe vi aqui – disse ele que segurava seu elmo entre os braços – Aconteceu algo?

- Ah nada demais – falou mexendo em seu avental – E você o que fazia com o grande mestre?

- Apenas conversando sobre a serva e meu irmão – falou ele suspirando – Essa historia ainda vai render muito.

- Concordo ainda mais sendo que ela supostamente está grávida dele – disse Mila.

- Nem me lembre disso – disse – Mas não fora somente isso que fui falar com o grande mestre, mas não tente fugir do assunto Mila – olhou atentamente para a ruiva.

Mila suspirou e virou o rosto mantendo seu olhar baixo. E ali Saga percebeu algo de errado. Caminhou até o banco e sentou-se pondo seu elmo ao seu lado e puxou Mila para que se sentasse. Porém a menina ficou em silencio.

- Então, não vai me contar o que houve? – perguntou ele novamente.

- A mesma coisa de sempre – disse ela mantendo seu olhar atendo a suas mãos em seus joelhos.

Saga a analisou de cima abaixo e soltou o ar calmamente. Sabia do ocorrido com Mila, afinal ele estava na arena quando tudo aconteceu.

- O que houve desta vez? – perguntou.

- Não quero lhe perturbar com meus problemas – disse ela apoiando o queixo na mão – Não sei por que um cavaleiro de ouro se preocuparia com alguém como eu?

- Você se menospreza demais Mila – contou, mas sem parecer rude – Ainda se deixa levar pelo que Riana disse a você? – falou.

- Desta vez não foi a Riana – disse ela sem expressão.

- Mesmo assim ainda se deixa abater pelo que ela começou e disse a um ano atrás – respondeu ele.

- Ai, você ainda lembra disso também? – resmungou enterrando o rosto em suas mãos – Não ligo para o que ela disse, apenas... – tornou a falar, mas deixou a frase morrer.

- Então continue não ligando – disse ele – Riana é mimada demais pela Shina e por isso acha que pode pisar nas pessoas, mas sabe que quanto mais mostrar que isso a afeta mais Riana vai lhe incomodar.

- Eu sei – disse suspirando, mas logo depois riu.

- Qual a graça? – a olhou de cima abaixo.

- Você – contou sorrindo para ele que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Você está sempre me ajudando, desde aquele dia trágico da minha vida na arena. Não liga pelo que eu sou?

- E o que você seria? – perguntou ele.

- Estranha? Doida? – disse mantendo o pequeno sorriso nos lábios avermelhados – Isso deveria soar estranho e esquisito para você.

- Mila eu já vi muita coisa nessa vida que levo – disse se levantando e ajeitando seu elmo no braço – Já vi coisas que você e até mesmo Zeus duvidaria, lutei com inimigos poderosos e deuses que jamais ouvi falar. Esse seu dom não me espanta como pensa – disse ele a fitando e deixando Mila sem palavras.

"Dom? Eu nunca o vi como um dom" pensou enquanto ainda mantinha o contato visual.

- Queria poder continuar a conversar, mas tenho que ir para a arena – disse – Você vem ou vai ficar ai se escondendo? – disse com um sorriso.

- Ah acho que vou ficar mais pouco, depois vou para a arena – disse ela acenando. Saga assentiu e se virou começando a caminhar – Boa sorte com os novos aprendizes! – gritou e Saga apenas moveu a mão em positivo.

Ela continuou a olhar para o cavaleiro que ia sumindo de seu campo de visão, logo depois se viu sozinha na fonte novamente. Era estranho ser amiga de um cavaleiro de ouro, algumas vezes ajudava uma criada arrumar a casa de gêmeos, uma por gostar muito de Saga e outra porque a sala de jogos daquela casa era enorme e precisava de duas servas para o serviço. Uma só não conseguia dar conta do recado.

Era estranho o fato de se sentir bem com ele ainda mais que o mesmo a ajudou quando fora humilhada por Riana na frente de todos. Logo saiu dos pensamentos quando escutou Yukio rir.

- O que foi? – resmungou.

- Nada não – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

Toda a cena que se passou naquele jardim fora assistida por ele, desde que ela chegou até o momento em que Saga apareceu. Era nítido que não pode esconder o incomodo que sentiu ao ver o companheiro de guerra tão próximo da criada, mas por que mesmo ele se sentia incomodado?

Talvez pelo fato dele a achar bela, pelo fato dela ser uma serva diferente das outras que ao invés de fofocar se focava em seu trabalho mesmo que a ruiva fosse um pouco atrapalhada. Talvez por ela possuir belos olhos amendoados que eram confundidos com vermelho assim como seu cabelo escarlate, sua boca avermelhada e fina.

Já não era a primeira vez que se pegava admirando-a de longe, sempre que ela entrava em seu campo de visão era somente ela que ele enxergava e nada mais. Sentia irritado quando alguém ria dela por causa do feito de Riana a um ano atrás, mas se via estacado no lugar sem conseguir se mover. Queria ser Saga naquele momento para conversar com ela, porém na maioria das vezes acaba sendo o mesmo Camus sério e reservado de sempre.

Suspirou, aliviado, quando Saga deixou o jardim e ainda mantendo sua atenção nela não percebeu a aproximação do grande mestre. Este por sua vez ao ver o que o aquariano mirava sorriu de lado e parou rente ao cavaleiro e passou a observar Mila.

- Muito bonita, não? – disse Shion.

- Senhor?! – exclamou, apesar de sua expressão não ter demonstrado isso.

- Mila provavelmente deve ser a mais jovem das servas e devo dizer que ela tem atraído muitos olhares – comentou – Mas não é para menos, Mila é uma garota bonita – riu – Mas... A que devo sua visita Camus? – olhou para ele.

Depois de dar uma ultima olhada para Mila o aquariano respondeu:

- Queria falar a respeito da pupila de Milo, senhor – disse.

Shion assentiu e caminhou em direção a seu trono, Camus o seguiu e ajoelhou-se diante dele assim que o grande mestre se sentou.

- Acha que Milo não é capaz de treinar uma amazona ou está preocupado que possa haver um envolvimento dele com ela? – falou retirando o elmo dourado e o pondo no apoio do braço do trono.

- A segunda opção grande mestre – falou – Depois do escândalo que houve com aquela amazona fico preocupado com Milo. Sabe bem como ele pode ser impulsivo com novas amazonas – disse tentando o máximo não usar palavras desapropriadas.

Normalmente Camus não era de se intrometer na vida dos outros e principalmente na vida do amigo, mas devido a confusão que aquela serva causou seria melhor se prevenir.

Há alguns meses atrás uma serva acusou Milo e Kanon de serem os possíveis pais de seu filho já que a mesma se encontrava grávida, fora um escândalo e a historia foi parar nos ouvidos de Atena. Só ele e Saga sabem o que passaram para acalmar as fofocas sobre o assunto.

Porém logo descobriram que o filho era de um cavaleiro de prata, a serva fora mandada embora, mas apesar disso não diminuiu o fato de que algo assim poderia acontecer ainda mais sendo que Kanon e Milo são mulherengos e já pegaram metade daquele santuário.

- Sei muito bem como Milo e os outros podem agir diante de amazonas inexperientes e novas como você mesmo disse, mas acho que devemos dar uma chance – disse – Milo apesar de ser mulherengo sabe muito bem como agir como cavaleiro e sei que será um bom mestre, foi a própria Atena que escolheu Milo para ter uma pupila.

- Bom, nesse caso não posso contestar – disse ele.

- Mas se está tão preocupado se Milo está ou não pronto para receber uma pupila, deixarei que você o ajude – falou – Ira monitorá-lo e auxiliar no que ele precisar, mas deixe-o conduzir esse treino ele mesmo e apenas interfira caso ache que seja necessário.

- Sim senhor – disse Camus.

Dito isso o aquariano fora liberado, caminhando a passos calmos ele saiu do salão principal e fora em direção a arena onde deveria estar para receber os novos aprendizes.

Logo chegou a arena, realmente ela estava lotada e se brincar todos os alunos veteranos estavam ali para receberem os novatos. Viu Shina com o seu trio de orgulho e mirou Riana que conversava com as outras duas, alguns até o chamariam de viado se o ouvissem dizer aquilo, mas não gostava daquela aprendiza e muito menos a achava atraente. Mas mantinha isso guardado para si, se alguém soubesse, ou melhor, se Milo soubesse iria falar na sua orelha até não querer mais.

Ignorou a presença daquela garota e caminhou até onde os outros guerreiros dourados estavam, Milo conversava algo com Aioria e Kanon. Apertou o passo e se aproximou do amigo. Assim que o fez Camus deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça interrompendo algo que o escorpião falava.

- Ai! – exclamou – Que isso? Todo mundo resolveu bater em mim hoje? – resmungou massageando o local atingido por Camus.

O cavaleiro de aquário parou ao lado de Shura e esperou até poder falar.

- Conversei com o grande mestre Milo – disse ele – Irei lhe auxiliar com sua nova aluna – contou.

- O que?! – exclamou alto fazendo os outros dourados prestarem atenção na conversa – A qual é Camus, quer cortar meu barato?

- Oui, se depender de você é bem capaz de cantar a garota e não duvido nada de você conseguir isso – falou sério – Não quero mais escândalos nesse santuário, já não basta o que você e Kanon passaram no ultimo mês.

- Ah qual é frances! – exclamou Kanon – Ta querendo dar uma de santinho? Não tivemos culpa de nada se aquela serva doida que cismou com a gente e queria nos ferrar!

- Mas não adiantou muito, porque a historia ainda corre pelo santuário – ralhou Camus sério.

- Eu sou um cavaleiro sério também Camus, não preciso de babá – falou Milo cruzando os braços – Sei muito bem separar as coisas, mas não tenho culpa se elas praticamente caem aos meus pés – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Humilde como sempre né Milo! – disse Shura rindo assim como os demais.

Camus permaneceu parado em seu lugar mirando o resto da arena e para sua surpresa logo avistou Mila adentrar novamente o local. Ela parecia mais animada, andou até Anabelle que conversava com as outras criadas. Estava totalmente concentrado nela até que ouviu o comentário de Aioros:

- Mila cresceu bastante já é uma mulher... E uma mulher bem bonita – disse Aioros para Saga, os dois estavam na arquibancada acima da de Camus.

O sagitariano observou a ruiva por alguns minutos.

- Ela seria uma boa amazona isso se Irina deixasse – disse coçando a cabeça.

- Irina é durona, não vai liberar Mila tão fácil assim – contou Saga – Mas tenho que concordar ela cresceu mesmo e o fato dela estar bonita é que me preocupa – resmungou arrancando risos do amigo.

- Até parece o pai dela falando – riu – Calma, Mila sabe se cuidar... Ou não – coçou a cabeça novamente.

Camus concordava com Saga, Mila havia ficado muito bonita e isso era um prato cheio para os cavaleiros mais assanhados e atirados como Milo, Kanon, Mascara da morte e Shura. Mas Mila não era do tipo que se deixava levar, ela parecia muito reservada para isso e também nunca a vira com um homem. Mas isso não quer dizer que não havia admiradores. E ele era um deles.

A primeira vez que a vira fora quando Irina apresentou sua nova serva e junto dela estava Mila, seus cabelos ruivos foram o que chamaram a atenção junto dos olhos intensos dela. Era incrível como aqueles olhos era bonitos e únicos na opinião dele. Depois daquele dia ele teve poucos momento onde pudesse vê-la por um longo tempo, na maioria das vezes ela fica no templo 13.

Sempre a observando de longe, a admirando de longe, vendo-a crescer e se tornar cada dia mais bela. Até aquele dia onde Riana a apunhalou pelas costas, a aprendiza havia chamado Mila até a arena onde todos haviam sido reunidos por Ayra e Lydia. Ninguém sabia o que diabos ela queria, até que então Mila apareceu e Riana pediu que soltassem um gravador ligado a caixas de sons na arena onde Mila contava para ela que podia ver demônios e que falava com eles.

Todos caíram na risada e Mila fora chamada de nomes horrendos por todos, alguns dourados como Mú, Shaka, Aldebaran e Saga e até mesmo ele tentaram intervir, mas já era tarde. Logo depois do ocorrido ele foi atrás de Mila para conversar, mas infelizmente Saga já havia chegado na frente.

Enquanto ficava perdido em pensamentos relacionados a ruiva, o grupo liderado por Shun e Amber estava adentrando a arena naquele exato momento.

O grupo era grande provavelmente havia umas trinta pessoas ali, cada um parecia possuir algo peculiar. Pelo menos foi o que Shaka, que se mantinha calado, observou primeiramente. Raphaela olhava a enorme arena lotada de gente, viu em um canto por onde entravam que havia três mesas grandes com comida e bebida (provavelmente para a recepção), depois olhou mais atentamente a arena que era gigantesca e ela ainda se perguntava como aquela arena conseguia acolher todos ali perfeitamente.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e em uma delas a italiana conseguiu ver homens de fisionomia distinta trajando armaduras douradas, porém ao mesmo tempo eram diferentes possuíam uma característica unia: a imponência. Seriam eles os cavaleiros de ouro que Amber falou? Aqueles que protegem aquelas doze casas por onde tiveram que passar até chegarem ali na arena? Provavelmente sim.

Virou seu rosto e continuou a olhar curiosa, próximo aos homens dourados (como ela os apelidou) havia vários jovens iguais a ela e usavam roupas de treino. Sentiu um pouco de receio já que aqueles eram os veteranos, só esperava que eles não gostassem de pregar peças iguais a aqueles em que via em filmes americanos.

- Nossa a arena está lotada! – disse Kate animada – É difícil de imaginar que fizeram isso apenas para nos receber – completou.

- Concordo – respondeu Raphaela somente.

Do lado oposto ao dos cavaleiros e aprendizas estavam alguns guardas junto de mulheres usando vestidos de cor creme e com aventais. Algumas sorriam e outros apenas olhavam para seu grupo que logo parou fazendo-a quase esbarrar na garota a sua frente.

Ao ver o que se passava Raphaela viu uma área pequena que continha dois tronos simples, nada de adornado em ouro e etc eram somente lugares e cobertos do sol quente. O que deu certa inveja nela. "Como eu queria uma sombra agora" resmungou mentalmente.

Nos tronos estava uma moça de longos cabelos roxos e a mesma segurava um cetro, ao lado dela estava um homem de cabelos compridos esverdeados, olhos violeta e usava uma manta escura com detalhes dourados. A arena ficou silenciosa e o homem de manta se levantou pronto para falar.

- Antes de mais nada espero que tenham tido uma boa noite de sono e que tenham desfrutado da cidade para aquelas que chegaram antes do dia combinado – falou o grande mestre – Eu sou Shion, o grande mestre do santuário e comando o mesmo ao lado da deusa Atena, conhecida também como Saori Kido.

"Sabia que já tinha ouvido aquele nome" pensou Raphaela.

- Quero dizer também estou surpreso pela quantidade de jovens que se inscreveram e aceitaram o convite de nossa deusa para se tornarem amazonas e cavaleiros – continuou – O santuário será a nova casa de vocês, sei que muitos não tem um lar para voltar e espero que possam chamar esse lugar de lar um dia. Hoje será um dia dedicado a vocês novatos, terão tempo de conhecer alguns cavaleiros e o santuário, mas amanha o treinamento de vocês começa e espero que sejam destemidos e dedicados.

O grande mestre disse mais algumas palavras de incentivo e sobre outras coisas relacionadas aos alojamentos onde os garotos e garotas ficariam logo depois o grupo de Raphaela gritou em animação, porém ela não fez o mesmo não tinha ido até lá para festejar... Tinha ido para ficar forte e ir atrás daquele que matou sua família. Pensamento nisso Raphaela fechou as mãos em punho e isso não passou despercebido por Kate.

Mas a menina voltou sua atenção ao patriarca do santuário que deu liberação a eles para se interagirem com o restante das pessoas naquela arena, tão logo ele falou tão rápido Kate viu vários cavaleiros descerem assim como as amazonas das arquibancadas.

Muitos pareciam estar animados com a chegada de novatos e outros analisavam de cima abaixo, o que a assustou um pouco, mas não se deixaria intimidar. Pensou em ficar mais perto de Raphaela, mas a mesma havia sido rodeado por um grupo de três garotas e logo ela também foi rodeada.

- Oii – disse uma animada – Nossa seu cabelo é tão lindo – elogiou encantada.

- Ah Obrigada – disse Kate sem jeito.

Amber olhava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, era bom ver veteranos e novatos se dando bem apesar de que depois de alguns dias de convivência as coisas iriam mudar um pouco. Um sempre se sobressaia do outro e isso gerava conflito principalmente quando uma armadura estava em jogo.

Pediu licença a Shun, que conversava com um novato que parecia deslocado, e foi em direção a arquibancada mas precisamente do lado oposto ao que os cavaleiros de ouro estavam. Viu seu mestre acenar, mas ela com um aceno de mão mostrou aonde ia.

Amber se encaminhava em direção a uma ruiva sentada toda despreocupada e com cara de tédio sentada na arquibancada ao lado de Anabelle, porém esta logo saiu para ir servir os aprendizes. Devagar e sem cerimônia ela sentou ao lado de Mila.

- Entediada? – comentou Amber com um sorriso pequeno.

- Bastante – respondeu Mila – Não vai confraternizar? – disse esganiçando a voz. Amber apenas riu.

- Não, não sou dessas coisas – disse – Mas você deveria se quiser ser uma amazona terá que ser pelo menos amigável.

- Mas não sou amazona então não preciso fazer isso – respondeu apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Se você fosse uma amazona eu diria que você é muito cheia de si e que age por impulso, querendo sempre fazer as coisas sozinha – contou levando um dedo – Isso pode ser visto com maus olhos, sabia?

- Estou sabendo agora – falou – Mas o que isso importa? Não serei amazona nem em meus sonhos e além do mais sou uma serva. Com muito orgulho – completou.

- Não estou dizendo o contrario, mas sabe que esse lado reservado pode ser visto de maneira errada – falou, porém notou que a ruiva olhava atentamente para o escorpião que como o esperado conversava com algumas novatas bonitinhas.

Amber negou com a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, sim ela considerava a ruiva como amiga mesmo que fosse difícil penetrar aquele esquife de gelo que ela mantinha em volta de si mesma. Mas se preocupava com aquele sentimento que ela nutria pelo escorpião, por mais que ele fosse um pouco amigo de seu mestre Milo não era um cara por quem você deveria se apaixonar.

Afinal ele já tinha dormido e ficado com praticamente todas as garotas daquele santuário, ou melhor, quase todas ela não era toda garota do santuário.

- Mila me ajude a distribuir as bebidas – disse Anabelle.

Mila suspirou, a única coisa que não queria era ter que chegar perto daquela gente. Contrariada ela se levantou e Amber a acompanhou.

- Eu te ajudo – disse Amber.

- Oh meu bem não precisa fazer isso – disse a cozinheira.

- Não tem problema – falou ela sorrindo – Assim evito que alguém importune Mila – piscou.

A ruiva pegou uma bandeja de prata e pegou meia dúzia de copos com refrigerante e logo em seguida começou a caminhar, para evitar encontrar-se com Riana e sua "gangue" ela foi em direção aos aprendizes. Yukio acompanhava as duas calmamente e sem preocupação, afinal ninguém ali podia vê-lo mesmo.

Mila ficou ali até que os copos acabaram e ela retornou para a mesa para pegar mais.

- Sirva as garotas também Mila – disse Anabelle.

- Me recuso a chegar perto daquela vadia – resmungou a ruiva séria.

- Por que não façamos o seguinte: eu vou com Mila e ela serve os cavaleiros, pode ficar com as garotas Anabelle? – disse Amber tentando ajudar.

- Tudo bem, mas só porque você pediu Amber – disse saindo com um bandeja também.

- Me deve uma – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não devo nada – disse Mila – Não pedi para me ajudar.

- É o que amigas fazem – disse ela, mas notou que Mila ficou parada no lugar – O que foi? – perguntou.

Mila fitou a bandeja em suas mãos e depois encarou Amber.

- Nada – respondeu resolvendo deixar aquela questão de lado, ainda não confiava em Amber para chamá-la de amiga. Afinal a ultima em quem ela confiou a traiu da pior maneira.


	2. Chapter 2 - Que se inicie o treinamento

**Notas Iniciais: Olá leitoras(es), no capitulo passado (1° no caso) eu esqueci de por as notas iniciais e finais... Então irei por aqui: **

**O espaço para a sinopse é pequena então não deu para por ela inteira, por isso deixarei aqui a sinopse completa: **

_Sinopse:"Sua rotina era sempre a mesma: fazer seus afazeres no décimo terceiro templo, aturar um Buda mimado e mandão que parecia viver apenas para importuná-la, observar as amazonas treinarem na arena junto dos cavaleiros e escutarem as fofocas das servas sobre a vidas de todos naquele lugar. Porém além dessas pequenas coisas em sua rotina, Mila era uma garota especial e talvez no fundo ela mesma saiba disso, mas ignora. E o motivo dela ser diferente e especial era o fato de um pequeno youkai estar sempre atrás dela em suas tarefas._

_Afinal naquele santuário ela era a única que conseguia vê-los e para ela youkais eram criaturas fascinantes." _

Quero deixar alguns avisos também: Eu tirei como base essa fanfic o anime Ao No Exorcist, mas LEMBRANDO que não o estou copiando-o... EU AMO O ANIME, e ME INSPIREI NELE... Não É PLAGIO, APENAS ME INSPIREI NELE PARA ESCREVER A FIC.

No mais tenham uma boa leitura!

**- xXx - **

**Capitulo 2 – Que se inicie o treinamento **

Depois da pequena confraternização, os novatos tiveram uma rápida excursão pelo santuário acompanhado de Marin de águia. Andaram desde as doze casas até a floresta enorme que rodeava o santuário, ao terminar já era hora do almoço e os aprendizes foram separados indo as mulheres para o alojamento das amazonas e os garotos para o alojamento dos cavaleiros.

Infelizmente Raphaela não ficou no mesmo quarto que Kate, sua colega de quarto era uma garota de longos cabelos pretos com mexas coloridas, olhos incomuns chegando a um quase violeta. Ela não era de muito papo, porém ao ver a guitarra acabou conversando bastante com Raphaela.

A noite fora tranqüila e deu para a italiana ter noção de quais meninas poderia se aproximar e quais não, porém Kate não parecia ter problema já que era sociável com todas. E o fato da mesma ser inglesa ajudou bastante.

Logo o barulho irritante do despertador começou a incomodar Raphaela que despertou e os desligou rapidamente, esfregou os olhos e sentou na cama. O seu quarto não era grande, era composto por uma beliche (sendo ela que dormia em baixo) uma cômoda com gavetas, uma penteadeira com espelho. Não possuía banheiro.

Levantou da cama e abriu as cortinas de coloração azul clara, o piso era de madeira e alguns rangia ao serem pisados por seu pé descalço. Olhou para a cama de cima e notou-a vazia, sua colega já havia acordado.

E isso se confirmou quando a viu entrar no quarto com uma toalha pendurada no ombro.

- Bom dia colega de quarto – disse Ayra entrando, pendurou a toalha e foi terminar de se arrumar.

- Ah bom dia – disse sem jeito ainda – Tem alguém usando o banheiro? – perguntou.

O lado ruim do alojamento era que era um banheiro por casa, aquilo era horrível.

- Não, mas não se preocupe o banheiro aqui é comunitário – disse Ayra com sorriso de canto.

Rapidamente Raphaela pegou suas coisas e correu para o banheiro, entrou e trancou a porta. Logo depois de suspirar olhou para o banheiro do alojamento: era "espaçoso" se assim poderia dizer, havia fileiras de cabines com duchas e ela por um momento desconfiou se havia água quente para os períodos frios. Logo a frente havia as pias, cinco para ser precisa, todo feito em azulejo branco e alguns estavam trincados. Os espelho acima da pias eram grandes e um deles continha um risco que ia de cima abaixo.

E ao olhar-se no espelho viu que estava um trapo, mas não era para menos afinal não tivera uma noite fácil, estranhara a cama que era um pouco dura e acabou sonhando com seus pais também. Esquecendo isso por alguns minutos ela pegou a pasta de dente e pos na escova, enquanto escovava os dentes ela pensava em como seria seu primeiro dia de treinamento.

Após terminar sua higiene matinal ela voltou para o quarto, iria deixar o banho para quando voltasse do treino. Não adiantaria nada se banhar se iria suar feito porca no treinamento.

Saiu do banheiro e se arrumou, a roupa de treinamento eram iguais mudando somente a cor e algumas coisas que muitas aprendizas faziam para ficar diferente. A sua era um colan preto por cima de uma calça fina (mais parecida com meia-calça) de cor roxa. Uma sandália gladiador com um leve salto **(Nota: tipo a da Shina) **e ombreiras.

Para dar um ar diferente Raphaela pegou uma luva fina de cor preta que deixava os dedos a mostra que possuía em sua mala e colocou, depois disso saiu do quarto indo até o refeitório da casa. Andou pelo corredor passando pelo cômodo da sala e uma pequena área onde algumas aprendizas gostavam de ler, logo adentrou o refeitório. O cômodo era médio contendo duas mesas grandes retangulares de madeira bem grosa e dois bancos de cada lado em ambas as mesas.

Kate rapidamente acenou para a recente amiga que foi na direção dela.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e bem animada, Raphaela ressaltou.

"_Essa menina não desliga não?" _pensou Raphaela ao ver a constante animação. Mas por um momento pensou que poderia ser somente ansiedade afinal nem ela e nem Kate sabiam quem seriam seus mestres. Ontem a noite uma amazona chamada Marin de águia apareceu avisando que algumas das novatas seriam escaladas para serem treinadas por um cavaleiro de ouro e como conseqüência iriam morar na casa dele.

Isso a deixou preocupada, ela nunca dividiu uma casa com um homem antes a não ser seu pai e único contato mais além que teve foi com um antigo namorado no qual ela preferia não pensar.

- Dormi – respondeu se servindo de um suco feito na hora – E você?

- Mais ou menos, a cama não é lá muito boa – sorriu ela – Mas a minha colega de quarto é até amigável.

E por alguma razão Raphaela não sentiu firmeza naquela palavra, mas tanto faz aquilo não era problema dela. Bebericou o suco e viu que estava sem açúcar o que resultou em uma careta.

- Se quiser açúcar vá e prepare o suco como gosta – disse uma aprendiza e pelo modo de agir Raphaela notou que era veterana – Não temos empregadas aqui no alojamento então vai ter que aprender a se virar e... Esse suco é de ontem – comentou ela rindo assim como a amiga dela.

Raphaela depositou o copo na mesa e largou, Kate olhou da garota para Raphaela e pensou em dizer algo, porém alguém havia sido mais rápida.

- Humor nunca foi seu ponto forte, né Sabrina – disse uma garota, a colega de quarto de Raphaela.

- Ayra – disse a menina somente.

- Não liga para ela não Raphaela, essa daí é uma mal comida – riu de lado a morena com mexas rosas – Todo mundo aqui na vila das amazonas sabe que ela anda estressada porque certo cavaleiro de ouro não quer mais nada com ela – disse e as outras garotas soltaram risos discretos (outras nem tanto).

- Todo mundo sabe que com o quarteto é somente diversão então se está procurando sexo bom é com eles – disse outra garota que estava na outra mesa – Não é meninas?! – perguntou e elas todas (veteranas) concordaram.

- Quarteto? – falou Kate confusa.

- O quarteto é constituído por Mascara da morte de câncer, Milo de escorpião, Kanon de gêmeos ou dragão marinho e Shura de capricórnio – falou Ayra – Eles não querem nada apenas diversão então se um deles der mole para vocês não se iludem, é apenas sexo e nada mais – falou sentando-se ao lado de Raphaela no banco.

- Se bem que o quarteto parece que vai aumentar, o Aioria anda bem saidinho depois que terminou com a Marin – disse uma menina.

- Ih nem vai com sede ao pote, o Aioria é da Amber – disse outra.

- Amber é discípula de Aioria de leão, mas acho que já a conheceram ontem – contou Ayra para as meninas – Aioria é um cara legal, diferente do quarteto.

- Entendo – comentou Raphaela somente.

"_Que tipo de lugar é esse? Um santuário ou um bordel?" _pensou consigo mesma enquanto metia uma torrada goela abaixo, já que não tinha um suco ou leite descente para beber.

Após o turbulento café da manha e um agitado na opinião das novatas, cada uma delas retornou ao quarto para terminar de se arrumar. Depois de todas estarem prontas Ayra que liderava o grupo tanto de novatas quanto de veteranas seguiram em direção a arena.

A vila das amazonas ficava um pouco afastado das doze casas e da arena então era uma caminhada boa ainda mais que teriam que subir aquelas escadas e só de pensar nisso Raphaela já desanimava.

- Que pensamento é esse se anima – riu Kate enlaçando o braço da italiana que andava devagar – Não está animada? – perguntou.

- Não do mesmo jeito que você, pra falar a verdade estou nervosa – comentou – E se uma de nós for escolhida para ser treinada por um cavaleiro de ouro?

- Sorte a nossa, não? – sorriu – Eu ouvi falar de alguns, adoraria ser treinada por Shaka de virgem. Ouvi dizer que ele é o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus e muito forte assim como Saga de gêmeos – contou.

- Você parece saber muito sobre o santuário – falou desconfiada – Para alguém que nunca veio para cá – disse.

Porém Kate nada respondeu apenas sorriu e continuou a andar e puxar Raphaela junto.

Um pouco mais de dez minutos já estavam entrando na arena que estava bastante movimentada, era possível ver os rapazes treinando com pesos em uma área da arena reservada somente para aparelhos como pesos e entre outros. O restante da arena era livre e era um bom espaço.

Ayra levou as novatas em direção a Shina que esperava de pé na arquibancada ao lado de Marin que usava sua mascara, apesar de Saori ter liberado a exigência do uso das mascaras. Provavelmente ela era a única amazona que ainda usava.

- Meninas essa é a amazona Shina de cobra – disse Ayra – Ela será mestra de vocês – disse a menina.

Shina sorriu de lado enquanto mostrava um ar superior, mas assim era Shina uma amazona durona e determinada e odiava aprendizes moles.

- Escutem bem cambada de molengas! – gritou descendo da arquibancada e andando em volta do grupo – Não tolero corpo mole no meu time, se quiser ser uma amazona terão que ralar duro e dar o sangue nessa arena e nos exercícios que darei durante seus anos de treinamento – falou – Se ficar para trás não é problema meu, não me importo com garotas frescas, mimadas e choronas. Sou sua mestra e não sua mãe, acho bom andarem na linha! – disse.

Atrás dela Marin sorria sutilmente por debaixo da mascara, gostava muito da melhor amiga, mas concordava com os rapazes quando diziam que ela era muito exigente e autoritária. Ela via a cara de medo da maioria das novatas e até entendia esse sentimento, na primeira vez que você conhece Shina ela assusta bastante, mas depois vê que parece mais um gatinho que uma cobra venenosa.

- Muito bem Shina você já deu seu discurso e colocou medo nas aprendizas, mas agora ta na minha vez – falou tocando o ombro da amiga – Meninas como disse ontem a noite para vocês eu iria escolher junto ao grande mestre algumas meninas para serem treinadas pelos cavaleiros de ouro – avisou – Porém escolhemos somente duas que são: Raphaela e Ayra! – disse em voz alta.

A morena piscou varias vezes ao escutar seu nome e olhou atentamente para Marin esperando que ela dissesse que errou ou coisa parecida.

- Marin, tem certeza? Eu? – disse Ayra apontando para ela mesma.

- Tenho sim – disse a amazona – Há uma terceira menina, mas esta o grande mestre deixou que Shina escolhesse. Ela será treinada durante alguns dias e daí Shina escolherá a menina que se destacar mais.

- Está tudo bem Ayra – falou Shina – Eu mesma recomendei você, tenho certeza de que você está pronta para ser treinada por um dourado.

- Tudo bem então, se você diz- disse Ayra coçando a cabeça.

Marin se despediu rápido da amiga e saiu sendo acompanhada pelas meninas, Raphaela deu um aceno para Kate que mesmo com um sorriso no rosto se sentia entristecida por não ter mais uma amiga. Havia gostado da italiana e agora teria que conviver com aquelas garotas chatas principalmente sua colega de quarto. Após suspirar Kate voltou sua atenção a Shina.

**- xXx – **

O cômodo estava silencioso, calmo do jeito que ela gostava e apesar da manha quente ela estava toda aconchegada em sua coberta que lhe cobria por inteira deixando somente a cabeça do lado de fora. As cortinas avermelhadas estavam fechadas deixando o quarto escuro e ótimo para contribuir para seu sono. E nele um belo cavaleiro grego pertencente à casa de escorpião se encontrava.

Enquanto ela se perdia no mundo dos sonhos o mundo real continuava a seguir e logo ela teria seu sono estragado. Yukio que naquele momento havia se cansado de olhar as criadas limpar o grande salão o patriarca do santuário resolveu ir atrás de Mila, porém não se viu surpreso quando adentrou o quarto e encontrou a menina ainda adormecida. Soltou um suspiro cansado e caminhou até a cama.

O quarto era bastante espaçoso e também pudera já que era de Irina, sua irmã e governanta do templo 13, o cargo correspondia a um quarto ótimo. Havia duas camas uma de frente para a outra, cada uma possuía uma cômoda com gavetas. Perto da janela havia uma porta que era o banheiro.

Devagar Yukio se aproximou da cama de Mila.

- Mila – a chamou ao mesmo tempo em que a balançava. Porém sem sucesso – Mila! Vamos acorde! Se não sua irmã vem aqui se chamar – ralhou subindo em cima dela.

- Não quero acordar – resmungou se virando na cama – Tenho direito a mais cinco minutos – falou mostrando os dedos da mão.

Yukio rolou os olhos diante do gesto dela, nem ele era tão manhoso de manha.

- Vamos Mila, não se esqueça de que hoje é quinta-feira – disse tentando puxar o cobertor dela, mas a mesma não deixava.

- E o que é que tem se hoje é quinta? – disse esboçando um sorriso.

Yukio suspirou e se preparou para contar sobre sua agenda de quinta, mas o ato repentino de Mila o derrubou da cama quando a mesma sentou bruscamente na mesma e berrou:

- QUINTA?! – gritou arregalando os olhos. O menino fora parar no chão e meio tonto ainda conseguiu assentir.

Rápida e desesperadamente Mila se levantou da cama indo para o banheiro, tomou um rápido banho enquanto escovava os dentes (o que foi bem difícil), se vestiu correndo e continuou assim ao sair do quarto ainda terminando de abotoar os botões de trás de sua roupa com extrema dificuldade.

Yukio carregava seu avental e logo entregou a ela que o amarrou, entrou na cozinha e por sorte não encontrou com Anabelle e muito menos sua irmã. O que a fez suspirar. E para sua surpresa a cozinha estava calma, havia somente duas servas que preparava uma bandeja com um chá de ervas e alguns petiscos. O peito de Mila subia e descia rapidamente por causa da corrida, o décimo terceiro templo era enorme e os corredores longos. Você entrava em forma rapidinho se corresse todos os dias por aqueles imensos corredores.

Logo Mila se acalmou quando viu no relógio que marcava dez horas... "_Opa... Espera! Dez? Dez horas? Ai não!" _exclamou mentalmente.

- Bom dia meninas – disse indo a mesa – Isso é pro grande mestre? – perguntou ao ver o tipo de erva que elas colocavam no bule de porcelana.

Porém elas nem tiveram tempo de responder direito e Mila já foi pegando a bandeja.

- Pode deixar eu levo e avise a minha irmã que já estou na casa de virgem – disse ao sair da cozinha sem deixar novamente que elas falassem algo – Ai caramba eu to ferrada – resmungo enquanto corria novamente pelos corredores em direção a... De repente ela parou e Yukio rolou os olhos.

- Você não tem a menor idéia de onde ele está, não é? – disse Yukio.

- Vou ficar sabendo agora – disse voltando a velocidade de antes.

Por sorte os corredores próximos ao escritório de Shion eram acarpetados caso contrario já teria caído levando o precioso chá do grande mestre.

- Quer ir mais devagar! – pediu Yukio que fora totalmente ignorado.

Apressadamente Mila virou em outro corredor segurando fortemente a bandeja com as duas mãos, já estava próxima da sala do grande mestre e tão rápida ela corria rápida ela entrou na sala de Shion que estava com "visitas".

- Perdão grande mestre! – disse ela afobada.

- Santa Atena, mas que é isso? – perguntou Shion ao ver um furacão vermelho entrar em sua sala.

- Perdão pela demora grande mestre – disse ela se curvando enquanto ainda segurava a bendita bandeja, logo em seguida ela a depositou calmamente na mesa – Aqui está seu chá e os biscoitos que gosta – disse sorrindo, mas seu estado era deplorável.

Shion a olhou de cima abaixo, Mila tinha as bochechas rosadas, seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e sua respiração descompassada demais. Por um momento achou que ela estava em uma maratona.

Mila entrou tão rápido no escritório do lemuriano que não notou a presença de dois cavaleiros de ouro: Aioros e Saga. O sagitariano tampava a boca tentando disfarçar um riso, porém acabou ganhando uma cotovelada do amigo e só então a ruiva notou a presença deles.

- Ah... Senhor Aioros e senhor Saga – disse se curvando cordialmente – Perdão não vi vocês – falou sem jeito.

Yukio apenas bateu na testa. _"Como é distraída" _pensou negando com a cabeça. O menino raposa cruzou seus braços enquanto observava Mila se desculpar inúmeras vezes pelo atrasado do chá.

Saga também prestava atenção, porém algo chamou a atenção dele. Sem perceber seu olhar baixou para alguns centímetros atrás de Mila, por um momento Saga não soube explicar porque ficou olhando para aquele ponto fixo. Mas algo parecia estar ali, quer dizer, parecia que havia alguém atrás de Mila. De repente viu uma sombra e algo ganhar forma, mas não era nítida.

Saga estreitou os olhos tentando ver mais atentamente quando de repente viu um garoto e da mesma forma que ele apareceu sumiu, esfregou os olhos discretamente e voltou a olhar para o mesmo ponto, mas não havia mais nada ali.

- Mila calma, não sou Shaka de virgem para ficar pedindo desculpas a cada cinco minutos – disse Shion tentando acalmar a menina que arregalou os olhos.

- Meu Zeus! Shaka! – disse voltando ao estado de afobação – Perdão grande mestre, mas tenho que ir... Senão hoje eu juro que vou para um dos seis infernos ou perco todos os sentidos existentes – disse saindo rapidamente da sala e tendo Yukio logo atrás.

- Acho que preciso conversar com Shaka novamente – suspirou Shion – Já não é a primeira vez que ele ameaça uma serva por conta daquele maldito chá dele.

- Relaxa Shaka ameaça, mas não vai fazer nada – garantiu Aioros – Senão o grande Saga aqui acaba com ele. Ninguém chega perto da Mila – riu.

Shion apenas sorriu enquanto lançava um olhar para o geminiano que virou o rosto.

Enquanto isso Mila mantinha o ritmo acelerado, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tropeçara na barra do vestido e quase caíra na escadaria do templo 13. Yukio com muita dificuldade acompanhava a ruiva, nesse ritmo louco já havia ultrapassado a casa de peixes, aquário e outras. Aproximavam-se agora da casa de escorpião e Mila torcia para não encontrar com Milo naquele momento.

Porém a medida que adentrava mais a casa de escorpião ela escutava vozes mais altas e logo deduziu que Milo estava com visitas. _"Droga" _resmungou mentalmente.

Porém continuou o ritmo.

Na entrada da casa de escorpião se encontrava além de Milo, Camus, Aioria, Kanon e Shura. Sendo este ultimo que notou Mila se aproximar, cutucou o escorpião e apontou com a cabeça e quando Milo se virou viu Mila.

- Opa, onde pensa que vai assim tão afobada? – brincou ele bloqueando sua passagem. Mila tentou contornar, mas o cavaleiro a bloqueava completamente.

- Me deixa passar! – exclamou irritada. Tentou novamente, mas Milo insistia em entrar em seu caminho – Mas que droga, quero passar! – disse ela que tentou empurrá-lo, mas Milo era mais forte que ela.

- Cuidado Milo se não ela chama os amiguinhos fantasmas dela – comentou Aioria divertido, logo os rapazes estavam rindo com exceção de Camus que olhou sério para os rapazes.

- Deixe-a passar Milo – disse o aquariano sério, porém manteve seu tom de voz baixo (o normal dele).

- Não é assim não Camus, as servas para passar pela minha casa tem que merecer – disse Milo sorrindo de lado.

Mila trincou os dentes com aquele sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que se derreteu toda. Adorava aquele sorriso do escorpião, mas odiava saber que ele achava que ela era apenas mais uma da coleção dele e por mais que gostasse dele de verdade sentia seu coração doer por saber que ele nunca olharia para ela como olhava para as outras.

- Será que da para você parar de ser um cavaleiro idiota, egocêntrico e que se preocupa com o próprio ego e me deixar passar por essa droga de casa! – gritou mirando os olhos do escorpião e ali Milo viu uma fúria escondida.

Mas ela também acertou seu ego de cavaleiro e masculino e o desrespeitou já que era somente uma serva.

- Olha como fala comigo serva, estou acima de você e me deve respeito – disse Milo adotando uma postura séria.

- Eu só quero passar... Por favor – disse Mila, porém ainda olhava intensamente para o escorpião.

- _Não gaste saliva com ela Milo, querido – _disse alguém e Mila sentiu o estomago embrulhar ao ouvir aquela voz azeda e nojenta.

Virou-se e encontrou com o sorriso debochado de Riana, a mesma tinha os cabelos úmidos e o sorriso de deboche aumento ao ver Mila. E esta sentiu um nó no estomago ao perceber de onde Riana veio: do banheiro da casa de escorpião.

Mila engoliu em seco abaixando o rosto, Yukio se aproximou dela e depois virou para a loira furiosamente. Ela já havia causado confusão demais para a Mila, conseguiu que ela fosse humilhada na frente de todos e ainda faz isso deixando Mila virar motivo de risos entre as internas. Se pudesse destruiria aquela interna, mas infelizmente não poderia se expor.

- Mila tem problemas em receber ordens, não é atoa que ela não recebe tarefas nas doze casas – disse – Com exceção de Shaka claro, ainda não sei como ele a atura – confessou depois de um longo sorriso.

Se tinha alguém mais patricinha e metida naquele santuário era Riana, nem mesmo Afrodite de peixes chegava a ser tão fresco e metido como ela. Riana se achava superior, forte e bonita mais que as outras garotas. Seu ego era inflado e talvez fosse do mesmo tamanho do de Milo.

- Devia saber onde é seu lugar serva, desrespeitar um cavaleiro de ouro é algo sério – comentou Aioria que agora possuía uma postura digna de um dourado – Se tivesse passando sem problemas...

- Eu queria passar, mas foi culpa dele! – gritou ela e depois mirou Milo que devolveu o olhar – Só quero ir para casa de virgem – resmungou.

- Deixe-a passar Milo, não cause mais confusão do que já fez – disse Camus – Pode passar Mila – falou ele – Ninguém aqui vai lhe incomodar novamente – olhou para cada um deles que desviaram os olhares.

Mila por um breve segundo admirou Camus, não podia negar que ele possuía belos olhos intensos que a deixavam tonta se olhasse demais para eles e também não esperava um daqueles cavaleiros de ouro fosse "defende-la" afinal quase todos eram idiotas e egocêntricos na opinião dela tendo duas exceções: Saga e Mú. Saindo de seu transe Mila assentiu e passou correndo por eles continuando sua corrida em direção a casa de virgem.

- Deve notificar isso ao grande mestre Milo – sugeriu Riana – Essas servas são abusadas demais – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Esqueça isso Milo – disse Camus ignorando a fala de Riana – A serva não fez nada demais e você tem certa culpa sim, se tivesse deixado-a passar não teria que ouvir aquilo da boca dela – falou.

- Vai defendê-la Camus de aquário?! – ralhou Milo sério.

- Já disse esqueça isso! – falou irritado e elevando um pouco a voz, coisa que não é de seu normal. Deixando os outros surpresos – E ando logo devemos encontrar com Marin na entrada do décimo terceiro templo para conhecer sua pupila – avisou caminhando em direção a saída da casa de escorpião.

A casa de virgem estava a frente dela, sua saída escancarada para os dourados e internos(as) passarem calmamente. Porém ela não se moveu, ainda continuava parada diante daquela casa divina que possuía um dono exigente, mandão e irritavelmente chato na opinião dela. Naquele momento ela não queria entrar lá e demonstrar sua fraqueza a Shaka.

Já houve vezes em que ela não conseguira segurar o choro de raiva e tristeza causados pelos insultos constantes de Riana e quaseo sempre entrava na casa de virgem em pratos. E sempre ganhava palavras severas de Shaka dizendo que estava sendo fraca dentre outras coisas.

Calmamente Yukio segurou a mão de Mila caída ao lado do corpo, queria animá-la de alguma forma.

- Vamos entrar Yukio – disse ela entrando de uma vez na casa sagrada.

E ao entrar não demorou muito para ouvir a voz irritada de Shaka que vinha da sala recheada de almofadas fofas de diversas cores.

- Ela tem que saber que tem responsabilidades! – ouviu-o falar para Mú que parecia tentar acalmar o amigo indiano.

- Com certeza deve ter... Mila! – disse se interrompendo ao ver a ruiva chegar – Não falei que ela vinha – disse ele com um sorriso amigável diferente de Shaka que mesmo com os olhos fechados estava sério.

- Está atrasada Mila – disse em um tom superior e ao mesmo tempo parecia um pai perguntando a filha onde esteve – Espero que tenha um bom motivo para esse atraso – falou ele.

Porém a resposta não veio de imediato até porque Mú notou a face inexpressiva da ruiva que fitava o chão, diferente da alegre e espontânea Mila que sempre vinha a casa de virgem na quinta preparar o famoso chá de Shaka.

- Mila o que...

- Lamento pela demora senhor Shaka – disse ela cortando o ariano – Vou preparar seu chá, com licença – disse e após se curvar ela caminhou em direção a cozinha.

- O que deu nela? – questionou-se Mú ao ver a expressão no rosto da garota – Shaka... – virou-se para ele.

- Deixe-a só Mú – falou ele caminhando até sua sala de meditação.

- Não devia falar com ela? Mila está tão quieta – comentou alternando seu olhar do amigo para o corredor que dava até a cozinha.

- Mila já é adulta e sabe resolver seus problemas sozinha – disse ele sentando e se pondo em posição de lótus.

Mú suspirou e sentou-se no chão mesmo.

Na cozinha Mila pegava as coisas calmamente e estava pouco preocupada com o tempo que levaria para preparar aquele chá idiota. Toda a cena era assistida por Yukio que estava sentado na pequena mesa que havia na cozinha grande de Shaka. Apesar de ser tudo de madeira a mesma era refinada e com toque rico aos detalhes feito a mão na Índia.

Colocou o bule no fogo para esquentar a água junto de uma erva para dar aroma, logo depois depositou a água colocou um saquinho branco com outra erva para dar sabor. Após minutos retirou o mesmo e pegou uma bandeja pequena, pos um pires bem detalhado e uma xícara e despejou o liquido verde escuro lá dentro. Saiu logo em seguida.

A entrada de Mila na sala de meditação de Shaka fora assistida por Mú que analisou a postura, feição e toda a mensagem corporal que ela emitia dizendo em alto e em bom som que estava sendo despedaçada. Devagar Mila se agachou depositando a bandeja de prata bem lustrada diante do Buda que pegou a xícara levando-a a boca.

- Está mais doce do que costuma ser – comentou ele.

- Posso fazer outro – disse e Shaka apenas suspirou.

Aquela realmente não era a Mila que ele conhecia, a Mila que ele conhecia teria chegado gritando mil perdoes pelo atraso ou trombaria com ele assim que entrasse na sua casa. Ela era muito estabanada, desastrada e distraída com certas coisas.

- O que houve Mila? – perguntou ele direto. Mú naquela hora se levantou temeroso sabia que Shaka não media suas palavras antes de falar.

-...

Shaka suspirou.

- Ainda se deixando levar por pessoas que nada tem a acrescentar com sua vida, Mila? – disse Shaka um pouco mais sério – Está sendo muito mole ligando para coisas ridículas como esta.

- Não foi você que foi humilhado em plena arena – resmungou ela virando o rosto.

- E o que tem se você foi humilhada em frente de varias pessoas? Acha que alguma delas vive sua vida, sabe de suas dores? Mila você sendo infantil ligando para aqueles idiotas – falou.

- Não sou infantil, mas me dói – disse – Eu confiei em Riana, ela era minha melhor amiga e me traiu!

- Já tivemos traição aqui no santuário e mesmo assim todos eles mantém a cabeça erguida vivendo um dia após o outro até mesmo aqueles que foram os traidores – falou ele – Acha que é a única nesse mundo a ser traída? Acha que é a única a ser injustiçada? Olhe ao seu redor Mila! Você se faz de vitima quando na verdade gosta de sofrer, se fosse tão forte quanto demonstra ser não ligaria para o que Riana e os outros dizem a seu respeito. O mundo não gira em torno de você e em seu problema.

- Shaka pegue leve – pediu Mú.

- Não Mú, você é sempre bonzinho, mas eu não tolero aprendizes fracos e que possam ser acertados com facilidade. Um guerreiro ou amazona deve ser forte e estar preparado para qualquer tipo de ataque, seja físico ou psicológico. Está tentando se passar de vitima, Mila – falou.

- Não quero me passar de vitima, apenas quero que isso pare – falou – Não sabe o quanto é ruim ver os olhares e escutar risos das pessoas deste santuário! – gritou – Você fica pendurado nesse pedestal, mas não sabe nada sobre sofrimento dos outros Shaka de virgem! – completou.

- E você sabe o que é o sofrimento, Mila? Sabe o que ver o horror nos olhos das pessoas e saber que talvez não vá conseguir tirar aquilo deles? – disse deixando a xícara novamente no pires e ficando de pé para o receio de Mú.

- Shaka... – disse em tom de aviso ao amigo que estava totalmente alheio a presença dele.

- Como eu disse você acha que é a única a "sofrer" nesse mundo – falou pondo a palavra entre aspas – Você se faz de vitima e usa isso para justificar suas brincadeiras de criança mimada contra Riana e suas amigas.

Mila fitava o virginiano atentamente, um sentimento de raiva e algo a mais que ela não soube definir se apoderou dela que recuou quando Shaka ficou a centímetros de si. Suas mãos foram por instinto rumo ao peito onde manteve as mãos juntas. Sentia um calafrio a percorrer sua espinha a cada palavra dita pelo dourado.

- Mila você mesma está causando isso, você mesma está atraindo as risadas e olhares torcidos para você – falou Shaka – Lhe mostrarei o que é sofrimento de verdade! – disse ele em tom sério.

Com os olhos arregalados Mila viu o Buda mover as mãos e fazer um sinal estranho, não era como o que ele fazia com as mãos quando meditava, aquele era diferente e de repente tudo a sua volta mudou. Um vento frio preencheu a sala da casa de virgem e as paredes duras pintadas de bege mudaram para um roxo misturado com vermelho. O silencio reconfortante deu lugar a gritos de agonia e puro desespero.

Um grito escapou de sua garganta quando viu seus pés pisarem em um solo fofo e sem vida, parecia roxeado como se a tempo a terra não fora cultivada. O vendo daquele lugar era gélido e por instinto ela abraçou o próprio corpo para se aquecer, sentia seu rosto gélido e seu cabelo balançava para frente assim como a roupa de serva que ela usava.

- O-Onde estamos... Shaka?! – disse olhando ao seu redor.

- No pior lugar que alguém poderia estar – disse ele calmamente, como se aquele lugar tenebroso não o afetasse – Quero que veja algo – falou virando-se de costas a ela.

Engolindo em seco Mila se aproximou do virginiano, só então notou estar em um precipício, ou melhor, uma das pontas dele. Havia varias pontas por onde pessoas sem vida caminhavam e caiam na profunda escuridão abaixo daquele abismo. Um bolo se formou na garganta da ruiva que olhava para tudo abismada, para não dizer em pânico.

- Estamos no submundo Mila ou para alguns: inferno – falou ele ainda mantendo sua calma – Eles são apenas almas que caem na imensidão e algumas estão destinadas a sofrer pela eternidade. Mas creio que já conheça a historia já que é grega.

- S-Submundo! – falou sentindo seu queixo tremer.

- Está vendo? Todos eles estão em agonia apesar de estarem mortos e você ainda tem a coragem de me dizer que não sei o que é sofrimento? – disse dando um sorriso de lado – Você é quem não sabe o que sofrimento Mila, mas... Acho que já está na hora de saber o verdadeiro significado do desespero – falou Shaka se virando.

E com apenas um toque o cavaleiro de virgem empurrou Mila em direção as profundezas daquele vale escuro e sem fim. Os olhos amendoados dela se arregalaram ainda mais ao ver-se caindo... E o grito não fora segurado.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou.

- Já chega Shaka! – disse Mú intervindo.

Mila mantinha as mãos na cabeça onde seus dedos estavam enterrados nos fios avermelhados enquanto se ajoelhava no chão, seu maxilar estava travado e seus dentes se apertavam com tamanha força que ela fazia para não soltar outro grito de pavor.

- Acho que finalmente aprendeu – sussurrou Shaka.

Mú olhou feio para o amigo que praticamente o ignorou logo em seguida se aproximou de Mila, mas a mesma se afastou do canceriano. Ela se levantou bruscamente e sem dizer mais nada saiu correndo da casa de virgem antes que aquele Buda enlouquecido tivesse outra idéia macabra para lhe atormentar.

- Shaka não devia ter feito isso – falou Mú.

- Ela tem que aprender a parar de se fazer de vitima Mú, esse era o único jeito – falou Shaka – Se ela quer se amazona terá que aprender a controlar sua impulsividade e parar com essas bobagens.

- Sei que quer ajudá-la a ser amazona, mas dessa vez passou do limite – avisou o amigo – Tome cuidado para isso não chegar aos ouvidos do grande mestre Shion ou terá problemas.

- Com Shion me entendo eu – falou dando por fim a aquela discussão sem cabimento na opinião do Buda.

**~ o.O.o ~ **

- Como será que ela é? – perguntou Milo com a mão no queixo. Seu olhar estava mirando o teto branco do décimo terceiro templo, o sol tomava conta daquela varanda fazendo eles sentirem os efeitos do sol quente – Será alta ou baixa? E se ela for gorda?! – exclamou arregalando os olhos.

- Por Zeus, Milo! – disse Camus sério – Que importa se ela for gorda ou magra? Você vai treiná-la e não sair com ela – ralhou.

- Se ela for gorda terei mais trabalho, terei que fazê-la emagrecer primeiro para depois lhe ensinar a como ser um guerreiro de Atena – falou ele – Já pensou uma amazona que mal consegue andar e agüentar seu próprio peso? Não que as gordinhas não tenham seu charme – comentou com seu famoso sorriso cafajeste.

Camus apenas rolou os olhos enquanto se mantinha de braços cruzados e escorado na pilastra. Os minutos se passaram enquanto Milo ficava falando consigo mesmo sobre a aprendiza, porém o aquariano não prestava atenção do que saia da boca do amigo. E também não era preciso, afinal ele era: o Milo.

- O que foi? – perguntou o grego notando o silencio do frances.

Na verdade Camus nunca foi de falar muito, porém aquele silencio todo era estranho até mesmo para ele.

- Nada – respondeu somente sem fitar o amigo.

- Está sério desde que saímos da casa escorpião – comentou – Você é calado, mas... Não tanto assim.

- Não é nada – disse virando o rosto e fitando a casa de peixes ao longe e o inicio da sua casa.

Mas logo ele voltou sua atenção ao escorpião quando viu o mesmo dar um sorriso de canto que o fez fazer uma careta.

- Que raios de sorriso besta é esse Milo?! – perguntou ainda mais sério.

- Já saquei a sua Camus – falou rindo em seguida – Não precisa esconder...

- Esconder o que? – falou confuso – Do que está falando?

- To falando de você e da serva doidinha – falou ele e ao ver a cara de confuso do outro rolou os olhos – To falando da irmã mais nova da Irina, a Mila.

- O que tem ela? – falou virando o rosto novamente.

- "O que tem ela?" – riu pelo nariz – Ora, tem tudo! Você ficou bem irritado depois do que aconteceu na casa de escorpião e juntando os fatos... Vai me dizer que está interessado nela? – deu outro sorriso de canto.

- Por Atena, Milo! – exclamou – Não estou interessado em ninguém! Apenas não gosto como a tratam – contou – Você mais o Kanon, Aioria e Shura não prestam juntos!

- É só uma brincadeira, é meio estranho saber que tem uma garota nesse santuário que fala com espíritos – falou olhando para o horizonte – Mas se bem que apesar de ser meio estranha ela até que é bonitinha – sorriu.

- Nem se atreva a chegar perto dela Milo! – disse Camus desfazendo sua pose e deixando até mesmo Milo surpreso, ainda mais que o aquariano elevou a voz.

Milo deu uma analisada em Camus de cima abaixo e depois o encarou.

- Por que não? – perguntou.

- Porque... – ia dizer Camus quando o mesmo avistou Marin se aproximar com duas aprendizas – Marin chegou – falou ele indo até ela e deixando para trás um grego confuso, porém logo exibiu um sorriso maroto.

- Bom dia Marin – falou Milo alto e alegre.

- Bom dia Milo – falou educadamente – Vim trazer sua aluna...

- Opa! E qual delas é? – falou Milo esfregando as mãos enquanto sorria de lado.

- Acho que terá que me aturar por 24h por dia Milo – falou Ayra sorrindo de lado.

Com a aproximação de Riana com Milo, o trio de amazonas perfeitas de Shina se aproximou dos cavaleiros de ouro e Ayra acabou tendo uma amizade com o escorpião.

- Beleza! Acho que o grande mestre acertou você é o tipo de pupila que todo metre gostaria de ter – comentou ele.

Porém o comentário não fora tão bem recebido por Raphaela que logo de cara não havia gostado de Milo, ela não saberia explicar bem o motivo, mas talvez esteja na forma dele agir. Fora por meros cinco minutos, mas o suficiente para saber que ele era um conquistador barato e tal fato se confirmou quando ele pousou os olhos em si e sorriu de lado.

- E ela? – questionou.

- Essa é a pupila de Kanon e Saga – disse Marin puxando a pobre menina antes que o escorpião pulasse em cima dela.

- Dois mestres? – questionou Camus que se manteve calado até aquele momento.

- Sim, o grande mestre acho que se Kanon se mantiver ocupado ele fica longe das servas e de encrenca além do mais Saga vai estar com ele – disse Marin – Bom, sua pupila está entregue Milo, boa sorte! – falou – Mandarei uma criada buscar suas coisas e levar para a casa de escorpião – avisou a Ayra que assentiu – Vamos indo Raphaela – falou Marin a puxando.

- Raphaela – repetiu o nome dito por Marin – Novata? – olhou para Ayra que cruzou os braços e sorriu maliciosa.

- Mas não perde tempo hein – disse ela – Sim, ela é sim. Veio da Itália e é minha colega de quarto, ou melhor, era né.

- Bem bonita ela – comentou.

- Melhor irmos Milo – disse Camus.

Milo rolou os olhos.

- Melhor ir se acostumando Ayra, esse daí chegava a ser o extremo de chato, mas fora isso ele é uma ótima pessoa e amigo – disse Milo e Ayra apenas sorriu.

**- xXx – **

_*Casa de Câncer _

Enquanto se arrumava ele observava aquele ser instalado em sua casa sem aviso prévio ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já havia anos que ela vivia no santuário, porém somente agora ficara sabendo de sua existência... Existência essa que anda dando trabalho para si. No inicio não achou ruim, mas com o tempo ela literalmente se apossou de sua casa e praticamente vive aqui.

O pior disso não é a convivência com ela e sim o fato de que somente ele e Afrodite conseguiam vê-la.

Vestiu a camisa e olhou a imagem dela pelo espelho, a figura feminina toda montada em um quimono branco bem feito, com detalhes em lilás nas bordas das mangas, os cabelos castanhos espalhado em sua cama enquanto ela lia algo em um papel já velho.

- O que tanto lê aí? – perguntou Mascara da morte após terminar de vestir sua roupa de treino e se preparar mentalmente para treinar os novos pupilas incompetentes.

- Carlo Vicente Faustini – disse ela ao ler o nome naquele papel – Não sabia que possuía nome de gente – comentou ela se sentando.

- O que?! Ta mexendo nas minhas coisas bisbilhoteira?! – ralhou indo até ela e tomando o papel de suas mãos.

O papel nada mais era que a certidão de nascimento de Mask. Após tomar o documento das mãos da garota ele a guardou novamente na gaveta que era seu lugar.

- Você anda muito atrevida, Daria – disse Mask.

- Eu?! – exclamou descendo da cama.

Daria era uma garota youkai, estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos com pontas roxas, olhos azuis intensos como as de um gato. Porém ao contrario de Yukio, ela não possuía uma calda, há outra diferença entre ela e Yukio: Daria pode escolher ficar visível para alguém ou continuar invisível. Não é como Yukio que somente pode ser visto por alguém com grande espiritualidade ou um dom de ver demônios (youkai).

- Sim você, ainda não esqueci o que fez na semana passada! – disse Mask saindo do quarto e tendo a garota atrás de si reclamando.

- Ta falando daquela puta que você trouxe para cá? Eu lhe fiz um favor, ou melhor, ME fiz um favor – esbravejou com ele pelo corredor.

- Ah claro, tinha que ter seu ego no meio! Eu estava na melhor parte e você me atrapalha!

- Melhor parte?! Chama aqueles gemidos nojentos de 'melhor parte'? – exclamou alto – Ficou doido?

No salão da casa de câncer, um visitante esperava por Mask. Como não possuía pupilos para treinar as vezes Afrodite ou Dite para os íntimos resolveu ir até a casa do amigo e não demorou muito para escutar os gritos de Daria e Mask. No inicio era frustrante escutar aquela gritaria toda, mas com os meses acabou se acostumando.

- Eu trago quem eu quiser para cá, a casa é minha oras! – disse ele, Daria estava prestes a responder quando foram interrompidos pelo pisciano.

- Mal o dia começou e vocês dois já estão brigando – disse ele encostado em uma pilastra – Olha que desse jeito as coisas vão acabar em casamento – brincou dando um riso de lado.

- O que?! – gritou os dois – Nem morto – ralhou Mask – O que faz aqui?

- Estava sem ter o que fazer e vim fazer uma visita – disse Dite se afastando da pilastra – Além do mais estou curioso para saber quem são as pobres almas que tiveram a infelicidade de cair em seu grupo Mascara da morte.

- Mas gosta do sofrimento alheio hein – disse Daria cruzando os braços.

- O que posso fazer? – falou Dite com um sorriso.

Mask rolou os olhos, logo em seguida voltou a andar em direção a saída de sua casa tendo Daria e Dite logo atrás.

Agora era a vez de Mask agüentar a conversa chata daqueles dois, quem visse diria que o trio era perfeito e combinavam cada um com sua personalidade, mas ainda sim tendo algo em comum. Mask resmungava algo inaudível para as duas "colegas" atrás de si, mas logo se deteve quando avistou alguém sentado no canto da escadaria das doze casas.

- Por que parou? – perguntou Daria, mas logo ela viu o motivo – Não é aquela menina que foi humilhada por Riana na arena?

- Sim – respondeu Dite – Será que houve algo? – falou ele que subiu mais alguns degraus para se aproximar de Mila que estava sentada encolhida na escada e encostada no muro de rochas que cercava as casas – Mila – chamou ele pondo a mão no ombro da ruiva.

Dite escutou uma fungada antes dela levantar a cabeça e fitá-lo, logo ele viu rastros de lagrimas secas na face bela da garota.

- O que houve? – perguntou o pisciano.

Não era de natureza de Dite ou Mask se preocupar com os outros a não ser com eles mesmos, mas no fundo o sueco não podia ignorar aquela estranha sensação de pena e compaixão que sentia por aquela pobre garota. Dite e Mask também eram bem próximos de Riana e suas amigas, sendo o primeiro mais próximo ainda. Já ficou com Ayra e levou Lydia para sua cama varias vezes.

Mila nada disse apenas se levantou e tentou secar as lagrimas já secas em seu rosto.

- Não foi nada, senhor Dite – disse ela educadamente – Só não tive um dia bom – completou.

- Trabalho em excesso? – perguntou ele com um sorriso de lado.

- Uhum – assentiu, mas mirá-lo.

- Bom então sugiro que se recomponha e volte para o templo treze antes que Irina pegue em seu pé – sugeriu ele – Todo mundo tem dias ruins.

- Só que no meu caso eu realmente vi o inferno – disse ela fungando novamente.

- Menina, todo mundo vê o inferno nesse lugar – disse Mask que ascendeu um cigarro – Você não é a primeira, acredite.

- Vem, te acompanhamos até o décimo terceiro templo – disse Dite a puxando.

- Obrigada – falou.

- Pronto, está entregue – disse Dite – Melhoras para você! – acenou enquanto se distanciada da entrada do templo do grande mestre.

Mila permaneceu na entrada enquanto observava os dois cavaleiros se distanciarem, suspirou alto, ainda sentia-se um pouco tonta depois de ver o inferno de perto literalmente. Girou nos próprios calcanhares e entrou no templo, tomou o extremo cuidado para não ser pega por Irina ou Anabelle caso contrario levaria uma bronca já que ela devia passar o dia todo no templo de virgem.

Mas realmente aquele não era seu dia...

- Não devia estar na casa de virgem?

Mila sentiu seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã, praguejou contra os deuses e até mesmo contra Atena e então se virou para encontrar com a figura séria e autoritária de Irina.

Irina é a governanta do décimo terceiro templo, ela comanda as tarefas diárias das criadas e isso inclui a tarefas de sua irmã, Mila. Além disso Irina possuía uma beleza estonteante, seus cabelos são castanhos em um tom de chocolate intenso, seus olhos cor de mel enfeitiçam qualquer homem desse santuário. Mila já perdera a conta de quantas vezes já viu guardas, cavaleiros e até mesmo o mestre Shion babando em cima dela.

- Não volto para aquele lugar e acho bom arrumar outra criada para cuidar daquele Buda, naquele templo não entro nem morta – ralhou cruzando os braços.

- Brigou com o Shaka de novo? – disse Irina imitando a irmã.

- O que? Por que sempre tem que ser eu a fazer as coisas?! – exclamou – Ele começou, eu estava bem até que encontrei com aquela vaca da Riana e tudo piorou desde então... Ainda tem aquele mimado do cavaleiro de escorpião que acha que pode pisar nas criadas só pelo fato de estarmos abaixo dele e depois tem aquele Buda que mais parece uma Barbie e me joga no inferno literalmente! – gritou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no salão do grande mestre – Você entendeu?! Shaka me mandou para o inferno e me fez ver o que não queria... Eu não sabia que existia um lugar tão ruim como aquele – falou virando o rosto.

Irina analisou a postura da ruiva e depois relaxou os braços, continuar a conversa só levaria a uma briga séria e a morena não estava afim de brigar com Mila naquele momento. Mas não pode ignorar o fato de Shaka ter usado um golpe contra uma criada.

Ela suspirou e então disse:

- Tudo bem, não precisa voltar para casa de virgem – comentou Irina dando um sorriso singelo.

Mila a encarou com os olhos arregalados, normalmente Irina iria brigar com ela e dizer que estava sendo infantil por implicar com o Buda.

- Sério mesmo? Não vai brigar comigo ou gritar? – falou confusa e esperando que sua irmã ficasse séria novamente e gritasse consigo.

- Estou falando sério Mila, irei relatar isso ao grande mestre e falaremos com Shaka. Por mais que ainda acho que você é implicante demais com ele, Shaka passou dos limites – contou – Está liberada da casa de virgem, mas somente por hoje. Agora vá você ainda tem tarefas a cumprir.

- Ta – assentiu ela saindo em seguida.

Após Mila sair, Irina fechou o semblante. Teria que ter uma conversa séria com Shion e dessa vez ele não iria escapar de seus questionários, com esses pensamentos ela seguiu ao escritório dele.

**- xXx – **

A casa de gêmeos era enorme, ou melhor, é enorme. Raphaela naquele momento se encontrava adentrando a mesma acompanhada de Marin, ouviu pela mesma que teria dois mestres sendo o tal de Kanon seu verdadeiro mestre, já que seu irmão gêmeo, Saga, iria supervisionar de longe.

Era de se esperar que o dono da casa de gêmeos fosse duas pessoas, ou melhor dizendo, gêmeos. E não demorou muito para Raphaela os ver, logo mais a frente ainda no salão central daquela casa estava dois homens altos tendo como única diferença a cor de seus cabelos.

O que possuía cabelos azulados mais escuros chegando quase num roxo devia ser Saga, ela deduziu isso devido o fato de Marin ter falado que o mesmo parecia ser o mais sério e centrado além de o mais responsável cavaleiro de gêmeos. O outro que se encontrava sentado e possuía cabelos azulados também, mas mais claros chegando a um quase azul do oceano devia ser Kanon: o conquistador amigo do Don Juan escorpião, bagunceiro e traiçoeiro.

E exatamente como o cavaleiro de escorpião assim que a viu emitiu um sorriso de lado, mas ao contrario da repulsa e seriedade que adotou com o outro cavaleiro Raphaela sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar por inteira, era como se aquele cavaleiro pudesse ler sua alma e descobrir seus segredos mais secretos. E isso não a agradou em nada.

- Olá Saga, Kanon – disse Marin cordial.

- Demorou – comentou Kanon se levantando – Se perderam nas escadarias da doze casas?

- Não, encontramos com Mila no caminho e ela não parecia muito bem – comentou ela e Saga ficou em alerta.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou prontamente e Kanon rolou os olhos.

- Não sei ao certo, ela não quis conversa então seguimos nosso caminho – contou – Mas acho que brigou com Shaka novamente, afinal ela é a única criada que agüenta o Buda – riu.

Sim, no caminho elas acabaram por encontrar com Mila, mas a mesma se recusou a encarar a amazona e a novata então Marin resolveu deixá-la só até que se acalmasse.

- Bom, mas mudando de assunto... Lhes apresento Raphaela, a nova pupila de vocês – disse Marin – Raphaela veio da Itália e fala inglês fluente.

- Isso é bom – disse Saga falando agora em inglês. Até porque até aquele momento a pobre menina estava confusa sem entender o que falavam.

- Raphaela estes são Saga e Kanon – apresentou os dois e ela realmente havia acertado quem era quem – Suas coisas serão trazidas para cá no final da tarde, tudo bem?

- Sim – respondeu.

- Antes de você ir embora Marin quero fazer uma pergunta a essa menina, aceitei a oferta do poderoso chefão em treinar uma aprendiza, mas não aceitarei ninguém que pensa pequeno... Quero ver pupilo meu subir nessa vida de cavaleiro – contou Kanon sério e novamente Raphaela sentiu o corpo tremer – Por que decidiu se tornar uma amazona?

Raphaela sentiu o peito apertar, porém sua postura era rígida e séria assim como a de Kanon e então logo respondeu:

- Eu tenho um objetivo e é por ele que vim para cá – disse ela.

- Que Objetivo é esse? – questionou Saga.

- Meus pais foram mortos por um monstro em forma de gente a duas semanas atrás, não sei onde ele está agora, mas sei de uma pessoa que posso encontrar para atingi-lo... È por isso que eu quero me tornar uma amazona, quero ficar forte e ir atrás dele e vingar minha família! – exclamou alto.

Os três a encararam surpresos era difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa ainda estaria "de pé" depois de ter a família assassina como ela disse.

- Duas semanas? – falou Marin confusa. Kanon por outro lado sorriu de lado, mas sem malicia.

- Gostei de você garota acho que vamos nos dar muito bem – disse Kanon agora esquecendo a postura séria e a fitando de cima abaixo agora maliciosamente.

- Creio que se darão muito bem, deixarei ela sobre seus cuidados – falou Marin se despedindo deles – Boa sorte! – falou ela ao sair da casa de gêmeos.

- Quantos anos tem Raphaela? – perguntou Saga logo após a amazona de prata ter saído.

- 23 – respondeu e ele assentiu, logo depois encarou Kanon – Você sempre fica encarando suas pupilas com cara de tarado? – cruzou os braços e o outro riu.

- Menina a gente vai se dar muito bem – sorriu ele de lado.

- Vim aqui para ser treinada e não para que você ficasse me olhando que nem um cachorro quando vê um pedaço de carne – ralhou.

- Já quer começar? Tem certeza? Não irei pegar leve com você só por que é seu primeiro dia – contou e Raphaela assentiu em resposta – Ótimo então, que o que treinamento comece! – disse alto e sustentando aquele sorriso diabólico e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo.

**- xXx – **

_***HORAS MAIS TARDE DAQUELE MESMO DIA... **_

A cada passo que dava seu corpo latejava, reclamava e doía. Era final de tarde e agora as amazonas que eram treinadas por Shina e outros pelos cavaleiros de ouro retornavam para a vila das amazonas e os rapazes para a vila dos cavaleiros. Kate fazia caretas enquanto voltava juntos das outras meninas para "casa", ainda era estranho chamar aquele lugar de casa.

Apesar de se arrastar logo ela chegou na pequena casa que divida com as outras aprendizes, nas quais ela não se familiarizou ainda. Havia gostado de Raphaela, porém a mesma teve a sorte de ficar na casa de um dos dourados. Entrou na casa e se arrastou até o quarto, mas logo parou ao notar uma menina diferente ali.

Sua colega de quarto era loira e aquela que estava ali no momento possuía cabelos rosas com as pontas roxas, seus olhos eram azuis.

- Você deve ser a Kate, certo? – disse a menina se levantando de sua cama.

- Sim e você? – perguntou confusa.

- Sou Lívia – disse ela se apresentando – Sua antiga colega de quarto se mudou para o quarto que era de Ayra e uma novata, o quarto é até melhor e eu ia me mudar para lá, mas então decidi vir para cá. Tudo bem para você?

- Ah sem problema – disse Kate – Na verdade até acho melhor, ela não era de falar muito.

- Normal, a maioria das garotas aqui acha que são melhores que as outras. Com o tempo você aprende a ver quem é legal e quem não é – falou.

Ela e Kate continuaram a conversa até que a inglesa resolveu ir tomar um belo banho, já que segundo Lívia a água quente e reconfortante só funcionava até as seis da tarde, ou seja, ela tinha dez minutos para chegar no banheiro e conseguir uma cabine já que o banheiro agora seria decidido através de tapas.

E Kate estava certa. Ao chegar à porta do banheiro viu algumas meninas saindo enroladas em toalhas, pensou que teria que esperar e tomar banho frio, mas por sorte assim que entrou avistou uma ducha livre e sem esperar muito correu até ele entrando no pequeno espaço quadriculado, fechou a portinha da mesma e pendurou sua toalha ali mesmo.

Ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente cair em seus ombros molhando seu cabelo e corpo, o clima estava quente e até faria mal tomar aquele banho quente, mas seu corpo estava precisando daquilo ou então amanha não agüentaria o treino da mestra. Enquanto se banhava pensava que teria sido melhor ficar no grupo da amazona Marin.

O banho fora rápido, torceu seu cabelo tirando a água e depois se enrolou na toalha e pegou seu sabonete o guardando em um potinho próprio para o mesmo. Ela estava prestes a sair do banheiro quando notou algo no espelho, parada no centro do banheiro entre as cabines de duchas e as pias Kate analisou a figura sapeca de um garotinho... Seria ele um garoto?

Kate se aproximou da pia e fitou o reflexo dele pelo espelho, o mesmo estava em cima das divisoras de mármore. Ela balançou a cabeça e coçou os olhos, quando voltou a fitar o espelho não vira mais nada ali. Logo em seguida ela riu fraco negando com a cabeça.

"_Estou cansado, apenas isso" _disse ela mentalmente, porém assim que dera um passo às portas das sete cabines abriram repentinamente assustando a todas. Os objetos pessoais de algumas como shampoo, creme e entre outros que estavam em cima da pia foram derrubados sem mais nem menos. A porta do banheiro fora aberta com brutalidade ao mesmo tempo em que as toalhas eram arrastadas por alguém invisível.

Gritos logo se espalharam pelo dormitório, Kate e outras garotas que ainda possuíam suas toalhas saíram do banheiro a tempo de ver as internas gritarem pelos corredores, barulho de coisas caindo e quebrando ecoavam dentro daquele dormitório. Kate saiu do banheiro correndo assim que viu mais roupas sendo jogadas por aí por algo inexplicável.

Algumas curiosas sendo uma delas Kate, que ainda estava de toalha, foram até a cozinha onde os armários estavam sendo abertos. Pratos, copos foram jogados e alguns se quebraram e a torneira foi aberta deixando a água encher a pia e transbordar molhando o local.

- O que diabos está havendo? – questionou uma interna na cozinha que tentava segurar os copos que caiam do teto já que a maioria estava levitando.

E bem ali em cima da mesa retangular de madeira forte do refeitório Kate viu novamente o mesmo menino que vira no banheiro antes. Seu semblante ficou sério e temeroso, aquele garoto ria da confusão toda que provavelmente ele havia causado. Mas aquele não era um garoto normal, por isso havia se perguntado se aquele menino poderia ser chamado assim.

Ele talvez tivesse uns 1,40cm, possuía cabelos vermelhos opacos e dois chifres de cor bege forte na testa, seus olhos eram de um dourado forte, usava uma camiseta e um short. Kate sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ele olhou para ela e sorriu logo depois mostrou a língua e saiu da cozinha pela porta dos fundos do dormitório, mas não sem antes aprontar mais um pouco.

O forro que cobria a mesa foi arrastado levando vários objetos da cozinha e foram levados para o lado de fora.

As internas saíram acompanhando o forro que ficou caído do lado de fora pelo caminho junto de panelas, copos e pratos. A gritaria fora tanta e a confusão também que as internas de outros dormitórios saíram de suas casas e foram ver o que estava acontecendo e ficaram chocadas com a bagunça do lado de fora.

- Mas o que diabos está havendo aqui?! – gritou Shina abrindo espaço entre as internas que formaram roda – Mas que bagunça é essa?! – exclamou ela.

- Calma Shina, acho que tem uma boa explicação para isso – falou Marin tentando acalmar a amiga – Meninas o que houve? – perguntou ela, mas todas pareciam sem jeito de dizer.

- N-Não sabemos Marin, as coisas aconteceram de repente – contou Lívia, nova colega de quarto de Kate – As coisas começaram a cair de repente, tudo começou a sair do lugar... Foi...

- É culpa daquela serva, aposto que ela invocou algo e agora está atrás da gente – disse uma interna interrompendo a explicação de Lívia.

E logo um cochicho começou, Kate apenas observava confusa.

- Já chega! Parem com isso, não existe essa coisas de fantasmas, demônios ou qualquer coisa parecida – falou Shina calando a todas – Parem com essa besteira! Seja lá o que aconteceu já passou, agora arrumem essa bagunça ou amanha limparão esse dormitório sobre minha vistoria – ralhou Shina e prontamente as internas do dormitório D assentiram e retornaram para dentro.

Kate estava na porta da cozinha vendo toda a movimentação, seu semblante ainda era sério, pensava naquele garoto estranho. Mas seja lá o que ele era... Ela fora a única que o viu e aquilo deixava as coisas ainda mais estranhas.

**- xXx - **

**Notas Finais: Quem quiser ver as fotos dos personagens entre em meu Facebook ou na minha pagina sobre minhas fanfics, lá terão fotos e curiosidades sobre os personagens e a fic.**

**. .5 **

**Pagina: CDZ Fanfix: pages/CDZ-Fanfix/459623850775200 **


End file.
